


Overtaken

by gardenofedennn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Angst, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Imprisonment, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo and Y/N, Kylo and You, Kylo is obsessed, Kyloxreader - Freeform, Lightsabers, POV Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Sexual Manipulation, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The First Order, Top Kylo Ren, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofedennn/pseuds/gardenofedennn
Summary: The First Order has won the war against the rebellion, and Kylo Ren has taken full control of the Galaxy as the Supreme Leader. You've been in Canto Bight since you were a child, fleeing the Empire after they killed your mother. You've always craved more than the quiet and simple life you live with your father and sister.  Leaving them, regardless of your desires, seems impossible. Until Kylo Ren shows up in search of you and you are forced to leave- as his prisoner.WORK IN PROGRESSTW: violence, choking, non-consensual sex, imprisonment
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Your Letter

You hated the sand. It was everywhere, making your skin grainy and dry and tinting your clothes until they were one shade of dinge. Why here? Why did so many people in the galaxy flock to Canto Bight to indulge themselves in too much alcohol and waste their money on gambling? You couldn't figure it out.

Canto Bight was home, but it was not where you wanted to be. You would never leave your father and sister, Jade, but you dreamed of flying through the stars and landing on a green planet. Good fuck, some vegetation would be nice.

You were laying in bed, day-dreaming of a forested planet. Trees, streams, moist air. You spent most of your free time that way if you did not have a book to read, which you usually always did. Jade was breathing softly next to you, still sleeping through her midday nap. You had spent the morning going through literary texts and math exercises with her like you did every other day for the last 4 years. When you were not homeschooling her, you were reviewing self-defense tactics and basic mechanic work for the speeder, as your father did for you. She was finally becoming a little less timid to try out her moves on you. It was too common for her to wimp out right at the last second of a demonstration out of fear of hurting you, but she needed to follow through so she could learn. You needed to keep working on that with her.

Damn, you worried about her.

It was not like she was completely dependent. She was sharp, witty, and completely hilarious. It was not uncommon for both of you to be in fits of laughter by the end of a self-defense session because she made some goofy gesture of distraction to get out of having to demonstrate what you had taught her.

Whenever she was too timid, you would have your father reinforce it with her. She was not as scared of hurting him and he was generally better at getting through to her about that then you were.

You checked your watch. 5:30. Dad would be home within the hour from his day shift at the casino. He usually worked during the days. It was less money, but he was not comfortable with you and Jade being home alone for the entirety of the night. It was the same reason your tiny house was just on the outskirts of the city. With the coming and going of so many creatures of the galaxy, it was always a good chance that those with bad intentions were somewhere, lurking within the city and waiting to spot somebody vulnerable. Your father witnessed it almost every day.

On the upside, the endless number of criminal encounters your father had witnessed left him with an impressive arsenal of weapons. All of which he made sure to know you and Jade knew how to use. Whether he grabbed them from the poor loser of some shoot-out, or some drunk bastard that left his weapon behind, he always would bring them home and immediately dive into a lesson on how to use it.

You knew how to use them. You were even pretty good at it. But, the sound. The sound of blasters still made your body flush, your heart race, and your gut wrench. After too long of a training session, you would have to put your head between your knees and breathe, deeply, for a while.

That sound. That sound muffled out your screams as your father ripped you and your sister off your home planet, away from them, and away from your dying mother.

Your eyes startled open as your thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the front door. It always made a horrifyingly loud noise. The old spaceship that served as the frame of your home within the sand was all you had. You did not even know what model it was, being converted into a home for you, your father, and sister had made it unrecognizable as a ship. 

Your father's steps were slow and tired. You sat up and left the room, closing the door softly behind you, and turned to see your father rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey, Dad."

He turned quickly, surprised he didn't hear you behind him.

"Hey, kiddo. I didn't hear ya. Do you know where my blue honeycup is? I just put it in here this morning and I ca-"

"Jade drank it. I told you she would if you didn't take it this morning," you said with a smirk. Your father turned to you with a sigh and look of amused disappointment on his face. You told him so. 

He closed the refrigerator door and turned to sit at the booth that served as your family dinner table. You took a seat across from him as he lowered his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. He looked up, crossed his arms on the table, and gave you a tired smile.

"How did that thief do this morning? Give you any trouble with the equation worksheets?"

You gave a soft laugh. "No, she did great. Always moaning and groaning about getting up before 8:00, but you know. It's Jade."

You both started laughing when you heard the bedroom door open.

"How do I just know it's me you're both giggling about?" Jade groaned as she closed the door behind her. Dad and you both fell into another fit of laughter, and Jade gave a tiny sarcastic smile in return. She sulked over to your dad, leaned over, and gave him a peck on the cheek as he smiled at her.

Jade filled up the kettle with water and placed it on the stove, turning it on. You thought about teasing her about Dad's blue honeycup but decided against it. You didn't have the energy. Today had been long and hot. After your lessons with Jade, you had gone outside to work on the old speeder and it had taken a lot out of you. Not to mention you were filthy.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower real fast," you said as you sat up out of the booth.

"Don't take too long. I'd really enjoy some hot water for a change." Jade replied with a cock of her head and smirk that indicated she was joking. Kind of.

"Oh," your dad interjected, "so you need hot water and my blue honeycup too, huh? Who lives here? The Princess of Cantonica?" He stood up with a smile on his face and eyebrows raised, waiting for a sassy rebuttal from your sister.

You walked into the bathroom before you could hear her defense and turned on the hot water.

She'll live, you thought.

Standing under the stream of water, your thoughts drifted again. You wondered what kind of people you would meet on another planet, in another region. Were there interesting people? Men? You had yet to meet someone who could keep your interest. Sure, you had done your fair share of fooling around. You weren't completely appalled by everybody who visited this planet. It was tiring though. The constant coming and going. You could never hold on to anybody.

You had to constantly remind yourself of why you were still here. You had finished your education a couple of years ago. You were old enough to find a job and go wherever you liked. You even did work most of the time, helping locals out with mechanics and tutoring their kids. Jade still had some schooling left. Most people don't have the chance to be educated in this galaxy, especially ones on this planet. She deserved to learn, and your father had enough on his plate already. You told yourself you would go one day but could never imagine yourself leaving the two of them.

Coming out of the shower, you dried yourself and tied a towel around your body. Once in your bedroom, you put on some cotton underwear and a white sleeping shirt, one big enough that it stopped a couple of inches above your knees. You were detangling your wet hair with Jade on the bed beside you. She was surprisingly working on her equation worksheets. She caught your gaze and gave you a small, sweet smile. She knew it was unusual and knew that you had noticed. She was trying.

It was moments like these; when the simplicity of your life didn't bore you, or make you yearn for more, but settled like a warmth in your chest and radiated from you, making you so grateful for the fact that you had this. Had them. Someone to love, and to be loved by. This moment was perfect.

Almost.

It happened quickly, and so, so slow at the same time.

Your bedroom door opened. You turned to see your father.

Fear. Fear was all you could see or feel coming from him. You had not seen him like this since... since-

He did not break eye contact with you. His voice betrayingly calm, he addressed your sister.

"Jade. Hatch. Now."

Your father left the doorway to go back to where he came from. You knew he needed you to follow him. You turned to Jade who was already looking to you with wide eyes. She was waiting for you to explain. This time, you didn't have an answer for her.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, you looked her in the eye.

"I don't know, I don't know why. Do as he says. Go open the hatch and get in. Don't go further, wait for us. I promise I'll fill you in as soon as I can. We'll be right behind you."

Although the amount of fear in her eyes led you to believe she would argue, she nodded her head, leaned in to squeeze you into a hug, pulled back, and lowered herself to the ground. Looking back at you once more, you nodded your head and squatted down beside her in encouragement. She laid herself on her back, positioning herself parallel to the bed and reached her left arm under the bed, pushing the carpet on the floor over, ripping it out from under the posts of the bed. Hearing the click of the latch and the hiss of the sliding door on the floor open, you leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. She furrowed her brows, slid herself under the bed, and went down into the opening feet first. You reached out after her, pressing the closure button and listening to the door slide back into its original position. You rolled the carpet back.

Closing your eyes, you steadied yourself with a breath.

Springing back up, you flew out of the bedroom towards your father's room. Inside, he was standing hunched over in front of the multiple monitors that displayed a live video feed coming from the cameras that he had placed in a mile radius around your home. Hearing you come in, he turned to you. Sweat was gathering on his forehead and his brow was furrowed in complete concentration and worry. You directed your gaze from him to the monitors, your blood freezing with that you saw.

It was them. The First Order. Stormtroopers, so many of them, were marching under the cameras. Towards you. Towards your family.

Your father started talking. Fast.

"I've packed this bag with weapons, clothes, and some food. The First Order is going to hunt after you. They won't find the hatch, and if they do, it won't matter. I will destroy the unlocking device after you're in. It will take them hours to get through it and you'll both be long gone by then. There's enough money in the bag to get you to a different region. Choose the planet wise-"

"No. No, we're not leaving without you. No no no Dad it's not happening like this I wo-"

"You'll do it! And you'll do it now!"

You started screaming.

"I will not! If we all go, we'll still have more than enough time to get out, even if they find the hatch!"

Your father looked at you. You were both breathing heavily. You were not leaving here without him.

"I will not lose both you and Mom to them, and Jade cannot lose you either Dad."

He could see it. He knew you'd die here before you left him.

He ran his hand over his face, and then back up through his hair before he grabbed a blaster from his bed, looked at you, and said "Well let's get the fuck out of here then."

Both of you ran towards your room.

Diving towards the floor you ripped the rug back, reached under the bed, and unlocked the hatch. As it opened, Dad started warning Jade that it was you and him.

"It's only us Jade. We're handing you a bag, be ready for it."

You pushed the bag into the hatch and heard Jade grunt as she caught it. You were about to slide yourself into the hatch when you remembered.

Fuck.

Your letter. Your letter. Yourletteryourletteryourlett-

"What in the fuck are you waiting for? Get in!" your dad screamed as he bent down to see your face.

Without answering you swung yourself up to your knees, and then your feet. Turning to your dad, you said, "My letter."

"No, forget it we don't have time, please GET IN!"

"DAD!" It was Jade. She was panicking.

He turned his head at her panicked cry and then turned back to you.

"We have minutes!" he said

"Then get in! I will be right behind you, but I am going. If you get in now, we'll all make it!"

He reached for you, ready to throw you into the hatch himself, but you were quicker. Turning, you ran into the kitchen. Surprisingly, your father had not followed you. You could hear Jade screaming but could not make out what she was saying. You were reeling, your adrenaline pushing you into a frenzy. You opened a cabinet in the kitchen, and reached up into the top, feeling the paper taped to the wood of the roof of the cabinet. Ripping it down, you didn't even take the time to look at it, running for the bedroom. As you reached the threshold of the bedroom, you could see your father's head disappearing under the bed, knowing he was entering the hatch. At the same time, you could hear the front door being pounded so loud, it sounded as if it may explode. You closed the door behind you.

You heard it. The front door coming down. Locking the bedroom door behind you, you knew what this meant. You did not take the time to think it through. You just did it.

Jumping and sliding towards the bed you reached under and closed the hatch lid. You could not hear their screams of protest, but you knew they were there. Placing your hand on the biggest button of the hatch, you took one breath and pressed it. You heard a loud pop as the unlocking mechanism was broken, making the hatch unopenable.

You pulled your body out from under the bed, rolling the rug behind you.

You rolled onto your back, clutching your mother's letter to your chest.

Your bedroom door burst open.


	2. She's A Sentimental One

"Get up!"

You could hear the voice coming from the Stormtrooper on your right, but you couldn't bring your body to move. You were limp, breathing heavy, and clutching the paper you had in your right hand tightly to your chest.

"I won't say it again. Get. Up," he repeated.

You turned your head, rolling it against the floor, and looked up at the Stormtrooper. You continued to stare, saying nothing. You did not want to do anything they told you. You hated them. With everything in you, you hated them.

Your room was filled with soldiers, and you were surrounded by white and black uniforms. They created a semi-circle around you, leaving the path to your room clear from your door. Some of them were searching the room, even looking under the bed, but surprisingly not under the rug. You sneered.

"Last warning, bitch."

You were quick to reply to that one.

"Fuck you."

The kick to your ribs that followed was not a subtle one. You could not breathe and were sure he had broken a rib. Instinctively, you curled into a fetal position, laying on your right side, groaning but refusing to make any definitive sound. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Suddenly, there were hands under your armpits, lifting you up and pivoting you to the right so that you landed on your knees, kneeling with your head curled downwards, still clutching your waist. You were trying your hardest to keep your breath steady.

You heard heavy steps coming from in front of you. They were loud, and you swore you could feel the vibration in the ground coming from them. The energy in the room shifted. You lifted your head to see who it was heading for you.

Swirls of black. A tall, massive figure covered from head to toe in clothing and cape. He was silencing the room with nothing but his presence. The air suddenly felt thicker, and you were beginning to feel your pulse in your temple. You felt the Stormtroopers around you shifting their weight uncomfortably.

You could understand why.

The mask covering the entity's face was terrifying.

And then it dawned on you.

This was Kylo Ren.

You had heard of him, of course. Your father and you had tried to keep up with what was going on in the First Order. You had to. You had to be ready if-

Well, if this happened.

But nothing had prepared you for the presence of this monster.

Fuck him.

Ren chuckled, the laughter distorted by the synthesizer in his mask. It sounded all the more evil.

You refused to look away, craning your neck as you were still on your knees, keeping your chin up and forcing your stare not to waver.

"She's proving to be particularly difficult with orders, Supreme Leader. What do you want us to do with her?" The asshole Stormtrooper who had kicked you was the one who spoke.

Kylo Ren's mask did not turn towards the soldier, and you thought he was going to ignore him. After what felt like hours of the Supreme Leader of the First Order staring at you from behind his mask, he answered the trooper.

"Bring her to the ship. Drag her if you have to."

He turned around sharply and marched away from you.

Maybe it was the adrenaline. Maybe you truly felt as if you had nothing left to lose. Maybe the pain of knowing you would never see your family again filled you with enough rage. You cannot say what made you do it.

"You fucking coward! Is this what makes you feel powerful? Breaking into a woman's house and commanding other people to do your bidding?" you screamed after him. Spit flew from your mouth as you did, and your hair was sticking to your forehead, covered in sweat.

Your mind did not immediately catch up with your body when your hands flew up above your head and you flew backward, through the air, until you hit the wall behind you. You were suspended above the ground, your arms held above your head with your wrists touching one another, held up by an invisible force. Ren's hand was outstretched towards you, palm facing you. He crept forward slowly, keeping his arm extended until his hand reached your throat. Your ribs were throbbing, reeling from the additional impact after the kick. He squeezed tightly, cutting off your airway. You squeezed your eyes shut against the pressure, and you could hear his breathing through the mask. It was getting closer to your face.

"I know this isn't only your house. And I will find them," he voiced through his mask. He squeezed his fingers a bit tighter around your throat, his hand engulfing the entirety of your neck. You felt a chill crawl through you. Fear.

You opened your eyes to stare directly into the mask before you.

"Continue to put on this brave act, or use that quick tongue of yours again, and I'll give you something to be truly scared of," he growled.

He released his hand from your throat quickly, and you dropped to the floor as his Force hold released you.

You were gulping down air, making noises you had never heard come out of you before. You couldn't get enough oxygen into your lungs. You realized your mother's letter had dropped to the floor under you when you had made an impact with the wall. You quickly grabbed it and shoved it in the band of your underwear, against your hip. It was then you also realized you were in only a t-shirt and panties.

Great.

Coughing and gagging, you were pulled up by your armpits by two Stormtroopers, and they carried the top half of your body between them as your legs dragged behind you. You had realized, as you were being dragged from your home, away from everything you knew, everything you loved, that despite your actions, the Supreme Leader had read through you. He knew you were scared. And he had spent so much time looking down at you...

The Force.

He can read minds.

Fuck.

Immediately you shut yourself off from going any further in your thought process. If you were not careful in the next few minutes, you could give your family away. You were lucky the thought had not crossed your mind when he was near you, but you were not sure how far his mind-reading abilities could reach, or where he was now, so you would have to tread carefully. It was crucial for now. At least until you were all far away enough to give your father and sister a head start.

You were being dragged through the sand. You could not tell exactly how long you had been going for, but you could see the First Order's ship in the distance. As the Command shuttle came closer into view, you realized you were never going to see your home again. For so long you had dreamed of leaving this planet, of going off on an adventure and seeing the galaxy. You wondered if this was your punishment for being selfish enough to leave your father and sister. Ironically now you were leaving, forced away from them forever.

Entering the ship, you gained your footing and stumbled between the two troopers, gaining objections from the one on your left about you trying to pull your arm away. His grip was tight, and your shoulders were sore from being pulled at for so long. Leading you from the open, main area of the ship, you were guided down a hallway towards the right, following the sleek, black metal walls to a door that opened to an extremely small, extremely dark room. You were thrown in, and the door shut.

Stretching your arms out and around, you took a breath. Your ribs screamed in protest of the expansion, and you remembered you probably were going to be in pain for a while. You knew not much could be done for a broken or bruised rib, even if they would supply you with medical care, which you doubted.

Sitting on the floor, curling your knees up to your chest, and resting your forehead on your kneecaps with your arms wrapped around your shins, you closed your eyes.

What were they going to do with you? Definitely question you. More than likely torture you. Luckily, you wouldn't have to worry about giving your thoughts away about the hatch once you had arrived at wherever they were taking you. It would be enough time that your dad and sister could have made the trip down the mile-long tunnel, coming out under a sewer drain in the city and finding a passage to some other region. Somewhere else to hide. But this time, without you.

What purpose would you serve after that? You didn't know if you were prepared for death, you had never considered it.

Laying down on the cold floor, you rested your head on your hands. You purposely slowed your breathing. You knew trying to sleep was futile, but not being conscious sounded like the best possible state you could be in right now.

It took a long time, but eventually, you started to drift.

You could hear her humming. Her soft, soprano pitch carrying sweetly across the air. It was leading you towards her.

You were in the garden. Dirt between your bare toes, you could smell the rain coming in the air.

"Sweetie, it's going to rain soon! Come here!"

You started to giggle. You were making your way to her, to your mother, but her words made you want to hide, knowing she would come searching for you.

"Come and get me Mama!" you giggled as you ran on top of the stepping-stones laid out before you. You loved that they created a path throughout the garden.

You did not hear her come up behind you. She scooped you up from behind, and you squealed, partially startled but very amused. You went into a fit of giggles. You could smell her and see her green eyes as they smiled down on you.

Her mouth opened and she said something, but it sounded muffled and distant. You could not make it out. She seemed to be getting further and further away...

You woke up startled. Your eyes opened but you were still in darkness. It took some time for you to recall where you were. What had happened. Who had taken you.

You could hear steps and voices outside of your door. The door was being unlocked and then it swung open, showering you in light. You had been in darkness for, well, you did not know how long but it was a painful adjustment for your eyes. Looking up into the light, two Stormtroopers were looking down at you.

"Get up, prisoner. It's time to board the Finalizer."

____

Padding down the halls of the Finalizer, you were freezing. You had no idea how long you had been asleep for. What time was it? What day was it? You had not eaten in so long; your hands were shaking, and you felt weak. Rubbing your thumb into your opposite palm, you were massaging your hands to keep them steady. With a trooper on either side of you, leading you to wherever you were going, you felt so exposed. You were still in nothing but a long t-shirt and underwear, with your letter tucked into your side. You knew you had goosebumps covering your legs, and you were sure everybody on this ship could make out the exact shape and size of your nipples through this shirt.

Lovely.

There weren't many people that passed you on the way through. Anyone who did stole a quick glance, a brief expression of curiosity, and then proceeded on their way.

Thankfully.

Rounding a corner, the troopers stopped in front of a door that slid open at their approach. They gestured for you to go inside. Crossing your arms over your exposed chest, you crossed the threshold of the doorway.

Inside stood six terrifyingly tall and massively sized masked men standing in a straight line, all facing you. You immediately started backing up towards the door, and when your back met steel you realized it had closed and locked behind you.

You swallowed. Looking around the room, you noticed a table with two chairs across from each other to the right of the lined men, and to the left, a seat that had straps for arms and legs that could be fully extended.

You swallowed again. Looking directly at the line of men, you noticed all their masks differed slightly, but all had the same menacing appearance. Each held a weapon in their hands. They were unnervingly still. The one to the right was the tallest. In his left hand, he held a double-sided, metal spear positioned parallel to his body. He spoke first.

"Take a seat."

Your body responding faster than your mind, you crept over to the table to take a seat in the chair farthest from the men. You weren't going to argue with a man who was holding a weapon like that.

The chair across from your chosen seat sat only two or three feet from the masked man that had spoken. You walked slowly, irrationally scared that too fast of movement would cause one of them to come lunging after you. Their masks didn't follow you, and you were thankful for that.

Squatting down into the chair, you rubbed the tops of your arms with your opposite hand. You felt as if you were getting colder. You knew your lips were probably becoming slightly purple. They always did when you got the least bit cold and you hated that. It was hard to hide how you were feeling when your own body gave you away. You curled your toes under and hunched slightly to try and conserve warmth.

Fuck, whoever controls the thermostat is an ass. I might as well be out in open kriffing space.

Peeking up at the line of men to your left, you wondered why they were here.

I'm one girl. Do they really need six men to watch me freeze to death at a fucking table?

Suddenly, the door slid open. Looking to your left and slightly behind you, you watched as Kylo Ren entered the room. He marched in with his hands behind his back, one hand holding on to the wrist of the opposite hand, curled into a fist. The hood of his cape was up over his mask.

He was looking directly ahead and addressed the men before him.

"Aryo. Calian. You both stay here. The rest of you, leave."

The two men in the middle of the line-up stayed frozen in place while the four men on either side of them single-filed out of the room. The heavy metal door slid shut after them.

It was eerily silent. The only sound you could hear was your own breathing. You were shivering at this point, still crossing your arms over yourself to conserve warmth, but you had sat up straighter at the presence of the Supreme Leader.

Kylo Ren turned his body and walked towards you. You shifted around in the chair until you were sitting sideways, knees facing Ren, chin up. He stopped before you, assessed you for a short time, mask lingering on your exposed legs, and then, looking down at you, he spoke.

"I can see you are comfortable."

You could hear the smirk in his voice.

You wanted to react. You wanted to stand up. You wanted to scream. Even knowing what he was capable of, you considered it. The two men behind him made you conclude otherwise.

Instead of giving in to your anger, you did nothing.

Might as well give him no reaction. He doesn't deserve one.

Waiting for your reply and realizing he was not going to get one, he turned on his heel and began to pace in front of you, hands still held behind his back.

"This is all very simple. You tell me where your sister and father are, and I won't have to resort to letting Aryo and Calian use their tactics to get it out of you." He paused his pacing, stopping in front of you.

You looked down, closing your eyes, and focused on your breathing. This wasn't gonna go well.

You didn't respond once again, eliciting a sigh from under Kylo's mask.

He stepped forward and grabbed your chin, roughly. Forcing your head up so you had to look directly at him, he leaned forward.

He squeezed your jaw a little harder as he growled, "Do you plan on answering me, brat?"

Once again, your temper got the best of you. Heat filled your face and all you could feel was rage. You smiled up at him as you said, "There you go again, Supreme Leader, having others do your chores for you. I wonder, do you have someone else wipe your ass for you as well?"

Kylo's hand quickly left your chin, but before you had time to readjust your sore jaw, the back of his hand came cracking against the right side of your face. Quick and harsh, your head fell to the left as you fought against the urge to crumble to the ground. You couldn't hear anything besides ringing in your own ears, and drool was beginning to fall from your mouth. No, not drool. Blood.

Sitting back up straight after a few moments, you dragged the back of your hand across your mouth and wiped the blood that was threatening to fall from your chin. Looking up at Kylo, who was still standing above you, you stood slowly, keeping your eyes locked on his mask. When you had reached your full height, which put your head in line with his shoulders, you took a step forward and spit the entirety of the blood left in your mouth directly on his mask.

You had surprised yourself, even. Being locked in a room with three very large, very suspiciously dark men would usually warrant a little bit of caution from you. You know, on any regular given day.

But you had never been the submissive type.

The room was completely silent. Kylo had not moved an inch, even a centimeter. Aryo and Calian were mirroring him. Slowly, he lifted his sleeve to his mask and wiped your blood from it. Lowering his arm to his belt, he pivoted slightly towards Aryo and Calian.

"Out."

They didn't hesitate to march out of the only door in the room.

Suddenly, and a bit too late, the fear started to set in. The adrenaline from the slap begun to wear down and you realized you were alone. In a dark and locked room. With Force wielder Kylo Ren.

You began to back away, moving in between the chair and table, pointlessly trying to put as much space between you and the Supreme Leader as possible. Quickly, you were stopped, your body had frozen in place with an effortless raise of Ren's hand. You were dragged towards him until you were both touching, your chest to his ribcage. Kylo put his hand in your hair at the base of your skull and pulled, extending your neck back and your face up at him. He pulled something from his belt and before you could process what he had just grabbed, his lightsaber was crackling below your chin, at your throat. You tried to pull away, but the Force had a hold on your body, while Kylo had a hold on your head.

"Squirming will do nothing but scar your throat, Legs."

Legs? Did he just call you-

"You wanted me to do my own work so badly. How is that working out for you?"

Furrowing your brow and licking your lips in the focus of not moving your neck, you were scared to speak. Or swallow. Or move at all. His lightsaber was so close to your skin you could feel the crackling of its chaotic energy resonating through your throat. Instead of answering, you stared into his mask, pleading to him with your eyes. You had decided you were definitely not prepared to die.

Kylo's Force hold began to loosen, and he urged you to walk back towards the wall with a nudge from his chest. Stepping until your back hit cold metal, you closed your eyes and focused on your breath once again. Kylo's body was pressed against you, his frame towering over your own. It felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the air and the only thing that existed in the room was Kylo Ren. He repositioned himself, placing a leg in between your own and bending it slightly, pressing forward. The top of his thigh pressed against your mound and you gasped, quickly. You could feel a flush of heat surge through your face, to your chest, and down your body until it pooled in your walls as they clenched. You could not see his face, but his mask was locked on your gaze. Your mouth hung slightly open and your cheeks flushed brightly.

You didn't ask for this, you hated him. You hated him. For fuck's sake, he had a lightsaber to your throat. Yet you couldn't deny that one small gesture of attention to the spot between your legs had caused such an immediate reaction.

What the fuck?

You heard something softly drop to the floor. Ren craned his head to the side to see what had fallen, and then slowly looked back to you. Releasing your head from his grasp and keeping the lightsaber at your throat, he bent down and picked up the item.

"No!" you screamed. Instinctively, you had leaned forward. The lightsaber singed your throat, making you reel back and hit your head on the wall. Panting, you swallowed and looked to Ren.

He was watching you quietly, obviously intrigued by your reaction. He had your mother's letter in his hand.

"That is mine. Please give it back," you panted.

He continued to observe you for a moment before he replied. "I believe that's the first polite thing that's come out of that mouth of yours." He reached his hand under his robe and stuffed the letter somewhere underneath it. You began to protest when he continued.

"You don't expect me to hand that back to you, do you?"

He cocked his head to the side and lowered his lightsaber from your throat. Taking a step back, he placed it back in his belt.

"Tell me where your family is," he said simply.

"I don't know."

"I doubt that. I don't have time for games, prisoner. Answer me willingly and I won't have to take it from you."

Still reeling from the lightsaber and the heat that had pooled between your legs, you were panting, bending over slightly to rest your hands on your knees. 

You sighed. "I'm telling the truth, Supreme Leader. I do not know where they are."

You weren't lying. You knew where they had escaped from, but you didn't have the first clue as to where they may have fled to. Thankfully.

Cooperating was your greatest chance of getting your letter back, but you didn't have much to give him. You had spent a lot of time studying the ways of the Force, both dark and light. You knew how he would go about extracting information from you. That didn't mean you wanted him searching through your mind. If he dug around to find the escape route they used, who knew what else he'd find. He'd know what your sister and father looked like. Telling him about the hatch willingly, at this point, was safer than letting him take a stroll down your memory lane. There was just one thing you felt desperate enough to negotiate for. Standing up straight, you pulled your shirt a little further down your legs, hoping to hide some of your exposed skin.

"Look, I'll tell you what I do know, just as long as I can, um, get some pants maybe?" You looked at him sheepishly.

This is so embarrassing.

Kylo didn't miss a beat, not even acknowledging your request. "You'll tell me first."

You groaned. You were exposed, cold, and you couldn't forget the fact that your captor had just turned you on with his knee because, without pants, he had a lot of access. You were gonna have to do this his way, though.

For now.

You leaned against the wall behind you and crossed your arms over your chest. "My house was on top of an old mining tunnel that connected to the city. We had a hatch connected to one of those tunnels in my room. Before you and your buddies broke down my front door, my father and sister escaped through it."

There. That was it. He could give you your fucking pants now.

He didn't respond immediately, instead, he leaned against the table behind him and crossed his ankles, leaning back on his hands with his elbows slightly bent. He looked...relaxed.

"So they left you?"

"They didn't leave me," you sneered back at him.

"No? Then why were you left on your bedroom floor when my buddies and I broke down your front door?" He was smirking under his mask again.

You swallowed and glanced at the opening of his robe, where you knew your letter was tucked underneath. Catching your gaze, Kylo's head turned upwards in response.

"Ah, she's a sentimental one," he chuckled.

This motherfucker.

"Do you plan on following through with your end of the deal or am I going to be standing in this room forever?" you growled. Your stamina was weakening, and you didn't want to be alone in here with the Supreme Leader any longer than necessary.

He sighed and stood up straight. "Yes. Just one more thing for now."

He was in front of you in one long step, his hand back in your hair and the other was being held open in front of your eyes. Instantly, you were blinded by a great pressure barreling its way through your skull. Your breath caught in your throat and you struggled against Kylo's hold, but it was too late. He was inside your head. You squeezed your eyes against the pain and tried to plead for release, but nothing could come out.

No no no.

He continued for what felt like hours before he was satisfied with whatever he found. When the pressure began to subside, you slowly opened your eyes to see his dark and menacing mask looking back at you. He raised his hand to your forehead, pressing lightly, and said "You will sleep."

You repeated softly, "I will sleep", fading into darkness and peace


	3. Because It's What I Want

You could hear heavy footsteps. They sounded like thunder, rumbling in unison. Why were they so loud?

Screaming. Someone was screaming. Your bedroom door flew open, light flooding through onto the bed, illuminating your curled figure hiding beneath the covers.

"Come on, love. Up we go. Shh, shh. Don't make noise. We have to go and we have to move quickly. Do you understand?" It was Daddy. He smelled funny. Were you dreaming?

Jade was asleep in Daddy's arms. How was she sleeping with all this noise?

You slipped out of bed and looked to Daddy. "Where's Mama?"

He sighed and didn't answer, extending his hand out for you to hold onto while he carried Jade's limp figure in his other.

Reaching under your pillow, you grabbed the paper Mama had given you the last time you'd seen her. You hadn't let go of it since. You were taking it with you. She'd ask if you had it when you saw her next.

Grabbing Daddy's hand, you followed him out of the room.

_

You woke up slowly. Opening your eyes, you weren't sure if you were awake. You were surrounded by darkness.

Laying still for a moment, you let your mind catch up with itself.

The Finalizer. Dad. Jade. Stormtroopers. Kylo Ren...

You were sleeping so deeply, you felt like you hadn't moved in three days. Positioned on your stomach, you pushed yourself up and twisted over, trying to adjust your eyes to your surroundings. You slowly began to make out the shapes of objects around you. You were in bed. A big bed. To your left was a nightstand, but no lamp on top. The only light source was coming from the illumination of stars outside the gigantic window to the left of you.

Oh. My. Stars.

You'd never seen space before. The only space travel you'd done was when you were six years old escaping the First Order with your father, and you'd slept through the entire thing. You had been dreaming about what it would be like. And now, from some gigantic bed in some unknown area of the galaxy, you were looking into the extreme vastness you'd tried to imagine in your head so many times.

Stepping out of the bed, you padded over to the window in a trance. Standing right up on the glass, you felt as if you were floating in space itself. The darkness and silence around you were wrapping you up and leaving you breathless. Pressing your palm to the cold glass, your breath began to shake from taking in the depth of it all.

You stood there for a while. It was the first time in a long time your mind was quiet, regardless of the chaotic situation you were in. When your thoughts began to stir again, you realized you still didn't know where you were.

You needed a light. Where the hell was a switch in this place?

You stumbled around in the darkness until you located a switch on the wall across from the bed. Switching it and illuminating the room you were standing in, you assessed your surroundings.

The bed was indeed huge. You stood across from it, and beside you was a doorway that led to an adjoining room. Reaching around the entryway and locating another light switch, you turned it on. This room was a small kitchenette and to the right of it, what appeared to be the exit at the end of a short hallway. Approaching the door you assumed led outside, wherever that was, you tried activating it.

Nothing. Well, duh. Worth a shot.

As you were walking back towards the bed, you realized you were no longer in the t-shirt you'd boarded the Finalizer with. Instead, you were wearing a perfectly fitted tank top and warm, thick leggings. Lifting the hem of your bottoms, you checked underneath to ensure the underwear you'd shown up with were still in their rightful place and breathed a sigh of relief to see they were. Still, you had no idea how long you'd been here. A fresh pair would do you some good.

Surprisingly, you felt good. Your rib was no longer hurting and you assumed you overreacted to the injury in the first place. Putting your hand to your throat, you recalled singing your neck on Kylo Ren's lightsaber, but amazingly no injury was left. Odd. Your jaw, however, was still sore from the backhand you'd received from him. The tenderness underneath your skin was proof the encounter did indeed happen, despite the lack of your other injuries.

Realizing you hadn't located the bathroom yet, you scanned the room. The only door you hadn't checked yet was to the right of the bed near the window. You opened the door to a small bathroom. There was no bathtub but there was a shower.

Ugh, thank you universe.

You stripped down, started the shower, and got in as soon as you could. You moaned. You may be a prisoner of the First Order, you may have been taken from your family, but at least you had a shower.

Better to look on the bright side, right?

You chuckled to yourself. Was it appropriate to joke about this? You giggled to yourself again, your laughter amplified by the resonance of the shower. You were in a fit of laughter that very soon turned into a fit of tears. Suddenly, sobs began to wrack your body. It was all hitting you. The people you loved most in the entire universe had been ripped away from you and it was all your fault. If you hadn't gone back for that letter, you'd be with them now, starting a new journey on another planet with them.

You don't know why you needed that letter so badly. You only knew that it was the last piece of your mother you had. The last thing she had ever said to you, and it was in writing, something special to hold onto. You had read it so many times over the years that the creases in the paper had worn down to almost nothing.

Fuck.

Not only did you not have your family, but you also didn't have your letter. Kylo did.

On top of that incredibly depressing situation, you had no idea where you were. Or what the Supreme Leader's plans for you consisted of. As you began to analyze that, you wondered why you were in such nice quarters anyways? Didn't prisoners usually get a dark cell and two rations of food a day? You were currently sleeping in silk sheets next to the best view you'd ever seen in your whole life.

You recalled Kylo invading your head, the pressure you felt. What had he seen? Did he know enough to lead him to your sister and father? You would never forgive yourself if they got caught; if the only reason they didn't escape the First Order was that you couldn't just suck it up and listen for once in your life.

Dammit.

You finished up your shower and grabbed the nearest towel, wrapping it around yourself after drying your hair. Collecting the clothes on the floor, you entered the bedroom and immediately dropped them, letting out a surprised yelp.

"I can't seem to ever catch you with an acceptable amount of clothing on," Kylo grumbled, sounding genuinely aggravated that he caught you in your towel.

You stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say in return to that. How was this even happening?

Your hair was still dripping despite your attempt to towel dry it, and the towel you were holding around yourself barely covered your ass. Once again, you were in a seemingly vulnerable position while the Supreme Leader sat on the edge of your bed, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands in a fist under his chin. His mask was turned towards you. He looked eerily relaxed like he had in the interrogation room. You, on the other hand, were nowhere near that state.

Eventually, you pulled yourself together enough to respond. "Generally, people ask before they come into someone's..." trailing off, you realized you didn't know what this room was to you. Your living quarters? Your cell? Imprisonment apartment? "Where am I, anyway?" you mumbled.

"Your quarters," he answered simply.

"Do all prisoners get quarters like these?" You were genuinely curious.

"No."

"So why am I in here?"

Kylo didn't answer. He stood up, making you realize, once again, just how big he was. He seemed to dwarf everything in the room, even the king-sized bed behind him. His broad shoulders and thick legs were even more evident now that he wasn't wearing his robe. His hands were now in fists at his side and observing those, you realized that they were proportionate with the rest of his huge build.

You swallowed. He continued to stand there assessing you and still hadn't answered your question. As soon as you were about to remind him that he owed you a reply, his hands lifted to his helmet and pressed the latches on the underside of it. The helmet hissed, releasing air and Kylo slowly pulled it up and off his head.

You couldn't say what it was you expected, but it certainly was not the exquisitely dark and angular features you were seeing now. His dark hair fell in waves around his face just below his chin and his nose was slightly bigger than the rest of his features but strong and straight. His lips were full and deep red, which surprised you. But all those things were not the reason you couldn't rip your gaze away. His eyes were dark pools, intense and...passionate. Vulnerable, almost. As attractive as the rest of him was, his eyes were seductive.

You realized your jaw was hanging slightly and you closed your lips and swallowed, looking away. You could feel your face burning, so much so you were sensing heat around your ears and neck.

Holy shit.

Feeling awkward, you bent forward to pick up the clothes you had dropped on the floor. As you reached, you heard Kylo walking forward and when you stood back up, he was directly in front of you, almost touching his chest to yours. His scent wrapped around you, swirling through your head and filling you with more heat.

Oh.

Your lips parted and you craned your neck back, looking directly up into Kylo's eyes, your own eyes wide with questions. His expression was dark and serious, with his brow slightly furrowed as if he was concentrating. The silence only made the interaction more intense, but you wouldn't look away from his eyes. You wanted to curl into a ball, hide away under the bed from his predatory energy but you couldn't let yourself. He was here, in your quarters and you had to face it.

His hand lifted to your shoulder, resting it there lightly before he started trailing it down your arm. Your nipples immediately hardened, and you were thankful for the thick towel you were holding together to your chest. Your breath left you staggered, audible in the complete silence of the room. Kylo's expression lightened slightly as he left your arm and placed his hand on your waist, continuing to trail downward until he reached your hip. He let his other hand find your opposite hip.

Kylo moved incredibly fast. Using your hips to push you backward, he slammed your back into the wall behind you. You dropped your clothes along with your grip on your towel, leaving you completely naked and sandwiched between a wall and the Supreme Leader. He yanked both of your wrists upwards, clasping them both in one of his big hands and used the other to lean against the wall, placing it directly next to your head. Holding you in place with his hips, he leaned his upper body back slightly, looking down at your exposed body and lingering. You were panting. You could feel his hardness pressed up against your cunt, and you wanted to grind your hips against to seek friction. Not only was your adrenaline spiking, but the heat between your legs was uncontrollable. Your rationale mind understood he was completely abusing his power, but your body loved it. The push and pull between the two was already making you dizzy.

Slowly, Kylo pulled his gaze back to you before a slow and languid grin spread across his face.

"You're here because it's what I want." His voice was raspy, thick with need. You knew he was insinuating that he wanted a lot more than just the assignment of your quarters.

You may have been completely and utterly turned on, but you were still you.

"You don't get to do whatever you want with me, I'm my own person," you grunted defiantly.

"No?" he replied as he leaned down to your ear, whispering it slowly. Kylo was beginning to trail his lips with the lightest pressure down your neck and over your collarbone. He inhaled deeply before he continued.

"Your body is saying yes. Are you telling me, if I told you what I wanted to do with you right now, you wouldn't say yes?" He was almost growling, and you could feel that he was now grazing your skin with his teeth, ready to sink them into your shoulder at any second.

You were screaming on the inside. Yes yes yes yes. Kylo was intoxicating you, drowning you in his smell and presence, making everything around you cloudy. You wanted his lips to find your own, for his tongue to make its way past them. You wondered what he tasted like. Your first initial reaction was to ask him what exactly it was he would tell you he wanted to do with you. Before the question could escape your lips, your mind began to race again. How could you be so turned on by the man who was the reason you'd been separated from your family? By the man who, not just a day ago, held a lightsaber to your throat.

The curse of a rational mind.

Defiantly, you pulled your chin upwards and responded "No, Supreme Leader. I'm telling you no."

Kylo paused to take another deep breath before he released you completely, stepping away from you and the wall.

His expression was blank, but his eyes stung with rejection. You lowered your arms, crossing them over your chest and leaned down to wrap the towel around yourself again. Looking back to Kylo, you asked him "So what now? Are you finished with me?" You almost regretted your defiance, already missing the pressure of his heavy body against your own.

Kylo's eyes shot up from the ground to you. He waited to respond, straightening his back before he replied. "No. Quite the opposite. Get dressed, we're leaving."

____

Kylo was walking ahead of you. His strides were wide and hurried, leaving you practically jogging to keep up with him. On either side of you were two of the six men who had been in the interrogation room before, keeping stride with you and Kylo.

Clearing your throat, you decided now might be a good time to try and get a few answers. You picked up your pace until you were just slightly behind Kylo's right shoulder.

"Hey, mind if I ask who all the creepy masked men are that seem to follow you around?" You tried to keep your voice low, although you were sure the two men in question could still here you. Kylo himself was wearing his mask. You figured he probably didn't go out much without it.

A shame.

Kylo's head turned slightly towards you, looking down. "They're the Knights of Ren," he answered simply.

"And that means?"

"Enough," he grunted, obviously fed up with the questions already. He didn't have a very long fuse. Aggravated at his reply, you furrowed your brow and sauntered ahead, making sure to keep up with him for the rest of the walk.

Kylo eventually slowed, rounding a corner that led to a massive door at the end of a short hallway. Kylo entered something into the keypad next to the door and it quickly slid open, revealing nothing but another hallway with another door at the end of it.

Uh, interesting.

Continuing through the doorway, the Knights followed, and the door closed behind them. Deciding that questioning Ren about the purpose of the double-doored entrance would only leave you with another curt reply, you crossed your arms across your chest and kept your lips sealed. You were cold again, despite the black blouse and pants provided to you in your quarters. You were always cold on this ship it seemed.

The second door opened after Kylo managed another keypad, this time revealing the extraordinary room beyond it.

The space was vast, and the walls were incredibly high. You wondered how that was even possible on a ship in space but didn't ponder it for long. Every wall was lined to the ceiling with books. So many books. There had to be hundreds of thousands, every single one tucked into the shelves built into every wall. The shelving was ornate and shining, lined with gold. The floor of the room was covered in lush rugs, mostly consisting of golds and reds. This wasn't just a collection; this was a library.

You entered before Kylo even did, as he hung back, watching your reaction. You noticed the plush couches placed in the center of the space, circling one another to create a warm reading space. Behind them were a few desks, each made of thick, dark wood, intricately carved and beautiful. Every wall had a ladder attached to a railing at the top that you assumed could slide back and forth against the shelves, allowing someone to reach whatever book they wanted. The light coming from the series of chandeliers in the ceiling radiated warmth, contrary to the usual cold lighting that illuminated the rest of the Finalizer. This room didn't belong on this ship. You wondered if it would even be possible to locate a specific text in here.

"Is there a system of organization to this?" you asked, not directing your question to anyone, as you were still looking upwards, walking in circles.

"Yes," you heard Kylo reply, "We have a keeper here who has created a system of ways to locate certain texts and has categorized everything. He's worked his whole life towards it, in fact."

You almost teared up. Books had been your escape for the majority of your life, a reliable way to travel without traveling. To experience adventure while hiding. To learn everything you could before hopefully having an adventure of your own. Books, for most of your life, had been your only friends besides your family. You hadn't realized just how long it had been since you had been surrounded by them.

Walking to the wall closest to you, you began trailing your hand over the spines of the texts before you. Looking to Kylo, you asked, "Why am I here?"

He stepped towards you, walking slowly and deliberately. Stopping a few feet from you, he gazed up at the ceiling and around the room before answering.

"The keeper, Silas, is getting older. It's becoming harder for him to manage some of the things needed to keep this collection pristine. He needs help," Kylo said as he looked to you.

As you opened your mouth to reply, Kylo held a hand up to silence you before he continued.

"You are still a prisoner of the First Order, but it's a waste to not use you as a resource as well. You're intelligent and you have an interest in books, yes?"

Wondering how it was that he surmised that, you realized he was referring to thoughts he had found in your head. How deep had he gone?

"Did you figure that out when you were in my mind?" you asked quietly, almost whispering it. You weren't trying to push his buttons, only attempting to see if he'd give you anything else about what he had pulled from your brain.

"That, and the gaping expression you've had on your face since we walked in here gave it away," he replied swiftly, but almost softly.

You almost grinned. Turning around again to reassess the room, you shrugged your shoulders and then turned back to Kylo. "I don't presume I have a choice, but yes, I'll do it," you said to him simply. "When can I meet Silas?" you asked immediately, ready to see what kind of texts were tucked in these shelves.

"Not so fast. First, I need something from you." Kylo started walking toward one of the sofas, and sat down gracefully, leaning back, and spreading his knees apart. He lifted his hands to his mask and briskly pulled it off, setting it down beside him. Motioning for you to sit across from him, you quietly took your seat and crossed your legs, mirroring his relaxed state by leaning back as well.

Kylo lounged one hand across the back of the sofa, showing you the immense span of his arms. Remembering what had happened in your quarters just half an hour before, you straightened. The way his body heat felt up against you and the smell coming off his chest. The way his teeth felt against your shoulder. If only he'd bitten down...

You cleared your throat and tried to calm your mind. Why the hell were you doing this? Now, of all times? You were his prisoner for star's sake. Still, his unmasked face stripped you of any ability to keep your mind straight and left you raw with awe.

Get a grip.

His expression was blank and unreadable. He spoke clearly. "I need information regarding a specific phenomenon in the Force."

You pulled your brows together, looking at him as if he'd just spoken Ewokese. "How am I supposed to help you with that?" you replied plainly.

He sighed impatiently. "You now have the First Order's best collection of knowledge to your disposal. I think you can deduce the rest, Legs." As he used that term again, his eyes shifted down to your lap, spreading down the length of your covered legs crossed before you. He didn't try to hide it, in fact, his eyes were giving way to the dark hunger they had expressed in your quarters earlier. You noticed the Knights shifting their weight by the door behind Kylo.

Sifting in your seat, the pulsing between your legs became incessant. You cleared your throat again and felt a blush creep across your cheeks. Keeping your composure, you asked, "What phenomenon are you referring to?"

Kylo's expression neutralized slightly, and he leaned forward, wiping his hand across his face before he answered. "A dyad. A bond of the Force that connects two people. I know a lot already, but what I'm looking for is the consequences of breaking it, or anything related."

Thinking back on your studies of the Force, you recalled studying about this exact phenomenon. It had been generations since the last dyad had been recorded, although according to ancient Sith texts, another was said to come. You knew this was a connection of the Force, allowing the Force wielders to communicate through it, and essentially connected their powers and making them one. It left the two extremely powerful together, but apart...

"Why would it be broken? A dyad in the force is something if wielded correctly, of power, and great strength. Breaking it would be-"

"It's already done." Kylo interrupted suddenly. Already done? "What?" you replied, "How? Who? I mean-"

"It doesn't matter." Kylo stood up quickly, cutting you off. He marched around the sofa, heading towards the door of the library. He whipped around before walking out and addressed you.

"Find what you can. Silas is too old and too gone to recall anything he would know. For now, Eden will escort you back to your quarters." He turned around again and marched out as the bigger of the two Knights followed him, leaving you with Eden.

Unfreezing yourself from the couch, you stood slowly, shocked at the speed of Kylo's mood change. You had emotional whiplash.

Walking towards Eden, you offered him a small smile, attempting to make the awkwardness you felt less palpable. He nodded his head tightly and addressed you by name. It was the first time you'd heard one of them talk since the big one had asked you to sit in the interrogation room. At least you knew there was someone behind those masks.

You walked side by side. Eden didn't carry a weapon, instead letting his arms hang freely beside him. His walk was more relaxed than the other Knight's had been. He was tall, broad but almost lanky like he hadn't quite grown into his body. Not being able to see his face, you wondered how old he was. You strode in silence, although it wasn't uncomfortable. It was then you realized you were starving.

"Uh, sorry, but do you know how I could go about getting something to eat?" You directed your question at Eden lightly, not sure if his relaxed demeanor would match his attitude.

"You'll have a meal brought to your quarters, Miss. Soon, more than likely," he responded kindly. You didn't sense any aggression in his tone.

Reaching the entrance to your room, Eden unlocked the door and gestured for you to cross the threshold. Before stepping over, you looked to him cautiously before saying "What if I need to get out?" You were nervous about being locked in there and having no assurance when someone would be by to get you.

"I'll be out here until my watch is up, Miss. If you need anything, you can just tell me through the door. I'll hear you," he answered matter-of-factly.

"And when your watch is up?"

"Then one of the other Knights will be here if you need them." He paused before leaning forward, his hand on his mask in a mocking whisper gesture, and said "Although I'll warn ya, they're not as cute."

The sarcasm in his tone was obvious, and realizing he was cracking a joke with you made you laugh in and of itself. The irony of all of them wearing a mask that hid their face was not lost on you, though. You immediately felt relief, knowing a robot for a person was not who you'd be relying on for communication. Sighing, you replied "Noted. Thanks for the warning." Before entering the doorway. The door slid shut behind you, and you were left alone once again.

Slipping off your shoes and searching the empty cabinets for any trace of food, you wondered about what had happened with Kylo in the library. Who broke a dyad in the Force? Who was involved in the first place? Was it him?

Suddenly, you realized you had completely forgotten about your letter. Shit. He still had it, and you lost your chance to use your offered position in the library as a bargaining chip. You were not on top of it.

You had no game plan. No thought on how to escape, get back to your family. You wondered where they were, and what Kylo Ren knew about their whereabouts.

Sighing, you laid down slowly, onto your stomach, on top of the bed. Your neck turned towards the window, you took in the galaxy in front of you once again. You wondered if any of the stars in front of you were planets and if any of those planets were your loved one's new home.

All you could do was hope. Hope they were safe. Hope you'd make it out of Kylo Ren's grip alive. Hope you'd find a way back to them.


	4. What She Wants

You were not in a good mood.

It had been four days since Kylo had taken you to the library, and the only interaction you had was with the cafeteria worker who brought you your meals throughout the day, as well as the Knights of Ren. You had asked each Knight that worked a shift outside your door if they knew when you could leave and start your research, and some of them told you they had no answer, while others ignored you completely.

You were going crazy. Locked up in this room, your thoughts were invasive, reminding you how you had fallen sexual prey to the very man who ran the operation that had killed your mother and marooned your family. How could you be so stupid? He had kidnapped you, taken you from your home, hurt you, and still you had pictured his face when you touched yourself the night before. Nobody, especially a man, could be allowed to have this much power over you.

You had to get it together.

Growing up, you were independent and strong willed. That had carried with you into adulthood, being the reason why you had gotten yourself out of many dangerous situations with a lot of sinister men. Living in Canto Bight did not come easy for a woman your age, you had learned quickly. Since you boarded the Finalizer, your hard headedness had gone out the window. Ren hadn't even tried to be nice and yet you were submitting to him like a docile dog.

Not anymore.

With so much time to think it over, the guilt of having even been aroused by a man like that was getting to you. He showed no kindness or remorse. He was literally hunting your family, day in and day out.

You had made up your mind. Under no circumstances, whatsoever, would you willingly give in to the Supreme Leader's advances or give him permission to touch you.

You wouldn't.

Even with that conviction to get yourself through your own guilt, you were still bored to tears. On Eden's second watch shift, he had brought you a book from the library, telling you Kylo ordered him to bring it and that you should read it in search for answers about the dyad phenomenon.

You hadn't picked it up once.

Although reading would've been the sweetest release to your mundane days, you refused to give into Kylo's orders. Not until he gave you your letter back in return, or at least let you out of this room. You were determined to have some dynamic of control in this situation.

It was midday and you were laying diagonal across the bed, almost snoozing off when you heard the door slide open. Opening your eyes and pushing yourself up, you watched as Kylo rounded the corner to your room from the kitchen.

He stopped abruptly, almost as if he was surprised.

That infuriated you.

"What?! Forget I was here? Locked away in this room for the past four days, Supreme Leader? Where the fuck have you been and why couldn't I leave?" All of this came spilling out of your mouth in one long hiss as you stood up from the bed, fists clenched at your sides.

Kylo didn't move, only flexed and clenched his fingers into fists as he watched you seethe. Responding slowly and deeply, he said, "No, I didn't forget you. This is exactly where a prisoner should be. Locked away." He paused, and craned his neck to the side, analyzing you. "You didn't read the text," he said plainly.

"No," you responded curtly.

"And do you think that will prove a point?" he started advancing toward you. "Do you think that will change your situation, prisoner?"

His repetition of that title had your skin in flames, fury rolling off you in waves.

You had a string of expletives ready to leave your mouth when Kylo cut you off, impatient to get along with whatever he was here for. "I need you to tell me what exactly you know about your parent's resistance to the First Order."

Startled at the change of topic, you stared at him in frustration. You had so many things you wanted to say to this asshole, and now you couldn't get a word in edgewise.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, you took a seat on the end of the bed, already exhausted by the interaction. Ignoring his demand, you said, "I want out of this room. I'm not telling you anything until I get assurance that I won't be kept in here any longer. I won't be reading that text, or doing any of your research until you let me do it in the library."

Your demand was stated simply. Not wanting to provoke him any further, you said it calmly and without malice, hoping he'd give in. Then you remembered.

"Oh! And I want my damn letter back. I don't know why you're still keeping it, but it's mine." The aggression came through in your voice this time, fueled by your anger towards him once again.

Surprising you, Ren said "Answer me, and you can be escorted to the library now. Continue to press me, and you'll regret it."

Swallowing, you rested your elbows on your knees and hung your head, thinking. Slowly you raised it back up, letting out a sigh and answered him.

"My mother and father met while my father was a Stormtrooper for the Empire. My mother was from Coruscant. My father met her there while on assignment." Your gaze had drifted around the room, and now you directed it back at Kylo before you continued.

"They fell in love, and when they both realized they didn't want to live under the control of the Empire, they fled to Naboo. Obviously, that's where the Empire found us and killed my mother." You squinted your eyes in an accusatory way.

Kylo stepped closer towards you, slowly, as if afraid to startle you. Questioning him with your eyes, you waited for a response.

"That's everything?" he asked.

"Yes," you replied solemnly. You didn't like thinking about the tragedy of your family. Rolling it over in your head, you decided to ask Kylo something that had always bothered you.

"Why did you continue to hunt us, anyways? My father was a Stormtrooper, nothing but one soldier in an army of millions. Why did it matter so much?" You were starting to get emotional and could feel the pressure behind your eyes building, almost tearing up.

Your father had explained to you that the First Order was searching for you all and that was the reason you had fled Naboo, and why your mother had suffered her fate. When you asked him the reason, he had looked at you a very long time before answering that it was because your mother's family was prominent in the government, and the stain on their reputation left them with the solution to eradicate her, your father, your sister, and you as well. Being young still, you could never grasp the need for such violence and pain. In truth, you still couldn't understand. Your mother and father were kind and generous people, no social scandal should warrant such an act.

"She didn't deserve to die, you know? She was good, she cared about real things and she had children for fuck's sake!" Your voice began to raise as you spoke.

Kylo hadn't moved, instead standing in silence and watching as you started to become undone. You hadn't spent too much time analyzing your life and its traumas, but sitting here now alone, with so much change and violence around you, it started to all come out at once. This felt like how you reacted when hearing a blaster go off too many times. You were beginning to sweat and hyperventilate. You wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come; you were frozen, panicking on the inside with no way to express it on the outside.

You began to try to stand up so you could make it to the bathroom. You didn't want the Supreme Leader watching as you lost it, seeing you weak. Instead, you barely made it up before beginning to buckle under your own weight. Before hitting the ground, you landed in Kylo's arms as he lunged for you, repositioning you to face him while he kept you sturdy.

Instantly, he raised his palm to your face.

"You will calm down and breathe," he said calmly.

"I will calm down and breathe," you mumbled back.

"You will climb into bed and sleep."

"I will climb into bed and sleep."

Guiding you to the bed, Kylo kept an arm around your waist to steady you. You climbed in before closing your eyes and immediately drifting off, your mind clear of anything that had been bothering you moments before.

____

Sitting in the corner of your room, Kylo watched as you slept, arms crossed over his chest and back straight.

Today had not gone how he'd planned.

He knew you'd been losing your mind in here alone. He'd stopped by a few times to get a look into your head, to gauge how you were handling the isolation. It wasn't his initial plan to keep you in here alone for four days, but it had become necessary when he realized the barriers to your mind were becoming less.

Your head wasn't simple to get into. It took a lot of energy to see past, and the only time he could get a read on your thoughts without forcing his way in was when you were fearful, angry, or, as he'd learned, aroused.

But the more time you spent in here alone, the easier it had become to see your thoughts. He figured he'd use that to his advantage and ask you about your parents while you were vulnerable when he'd know if you were lying or not.

That had backfired.

The moment he walked in, he was hit with a wave of fury that was coming out of you and directed right at him. That hadn't bothered him. In fact, he liked how furious you could get; how combative you could be if you wanted to. It was a challenge he didn't get very often. He had panicked when you began to lose control though, not sure how to react. So, he did the only thing he knew would calm you down.

He sighed. Oh, he really couldn't wait for you to push him just a bit further, to really challenge him.

Usually, he wasn't this accommodating. He didn't even handle prisoners frequently, leaving it up to his Knights on a regular basis. You needed special handling, though. You weren't easy, and he wasn't going to let a girl from Cantonica stump him. He wanted to know everything he couldn't see.

He had never read someone's mind with so many hopes and wants. Not the usual family-and-kid aspirations, but adventure and experience. You had an impressive amount of knowledge for a girl from Canto Bight. You were witty and handy with mechanics, surprisingly. But what else? He couldn't get far. He had only scratched the surface of your mind in the interrogation room, surprised at your natural resistance.

He was also surprised at your lack of knowledge about the truth of why the First Order continued to track your family. That, he decided, would have to wait until later.

Getting up from the chair, Kylo glanced at you one more time before leaving your quarters. Outside, Aryo was on watch. Nodding his head at Kylo as he exited your quarters, he sensed his Master's dilemma. Being connected by the Force to him and the other Knights left them all acutely in tune with each of their feelings and thoughts.

As Kylo began to march down the hallway, Aryo called after him.

"Master Ren," he stated simply.

Kylo stopped suddenly and pivoted, acknowledging Aryo. Aryo marched over to him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Might I extend a piece of advice?" he asked quietly.

Kylo stood up straighter and waited for a few seconds before giving the slightest of nods, signaling for Aryo to continue. Kylo knew if anyone had an idea of how to crack her mind, it would be Aryo. He had a talent for it.

"The Force can only get you so far," Aryo began, "Although we have an ability to see inside, the mind is still controlled solely by whoever it belongs to. Even when we Force compel someone, there has to be a part of them that's open to it, no matter how small. Those with strong minds have strong wills." Aryo paused, looking to see if Kylo was following along. "What I'm trying to say is, you have to convince her, on some level, to let you in."

Kylo's chin tucked back in surprise. Convince her? Ha, he'd have great luck with that.

Aryo sensed Kylo's doubt and made a suggestion. "Find whatever it is she likes and use it. Not against her, I mean give it to her. If she lets any part of herself believe she can trust you, it'll be easier to see what's going on in there."

Kylo nodded in understanding. Aryo gave a tight nod before turning and walking back to his post at your door.

Kylo already had a plan brewing. He knew exactly what it was you wanted. And he knew exactly how to give it to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm so happy SOMEBODY is reading this (lol) so thank you!! This is the first thing I've written in a while, so bear with me. I know things between Kylo and Y/N are slow right now... they won't be for long. Xoxo


	5. New Faces

The Knights of Ren were not a talkative bunch. As all six of them escorted you down the hallway, you concluded it was more than likely futile to try and ask them why you'd finally been pulled from your room. You looked over your shoulder to Eden, hoping he may give you some inclination as to what was going on, but even he was giving you nothing to go from.

You'd woken up that morning to him shaking you awake. After he repeated himself a few times, your sleep-fogged mind realized he was telling you to get dressed; you were leaving. You had assumed it was the library, but at this point you had all been walking a lot longer than necessary to make it there. You were headed somewhere else.

Prior to your days in solitude, you had discovered that your closet was full of clothes in your size. You had dressed in tight black pants, heeled leather boots, and a tight, long-sleeved black shirt to match; it seemed to be the only color anyone on this ship ever wore, which was evident by the selection you had to choose from. To keep yourself from freezing to death (again), you had covered up as best you could. You'd even worn your hair down, falling in soft waves on your back.

Akin, Keon, and Calian were walking in front of you while Aryo, Eden and Ivar followed suit behind. You had learned all their names from your days in your confinement. Granted, you hadn't seen even one of their faces, but their masks all varied, despite their eerie similarities to Kylo's. It was easy to feel like prey being circled by its predators, waiting to be lunged at. You kept your head high, and the height that your heeled boots gave you left you with a degree of confidence. You could do this. Whatever this was.

You all started to near what you could only explain to be the flight hangar, surrounded by mechanics and Stormtroopers bustling in and out. As the Knights continued to sweep you along, a handful of timid but curious looks were thrown your way by the crew. Not that the Knights of Ren were very conspicuous, but you felt as if you were put out on display for everybody on this ship.

Clasping your hands in front of your waist, you continued walking as confidently as you could. Nearing the edge of the ship you realized that there was only one place they could be leading you.

The command shuttle.

You stopped in your tracks, eliciting a grunted reply from one of the Knights behind you.

"Where are we going?" you asked defiantly, staring dead ahead at the ship.

You could admit you were terrified. Your expectations as a prisoner had been to live in suffering, or not live long at all, and here on The Finalizer you'd been given more than you could have asked for after being kidnapped by The First Order. Why were they making you leave? You feared your attitude towards Ren had made him change his mind and send you somewhere with fewer amenities... like a dark cell with your name on it.

Akin, the biggest of the Knights, pivoted around and said in a low but firm voice, "Keep it moving, the Supreme Leader is waiting."

Swallowing nervously, you hesitated to walk at first, keeping your steps slow and timid until you felt a hand on your shoulder. Whipping around quickly, you saw it was Eden. He squeezed your shoulder lightly, urging you to pick up the pace.

Walking onto the command shuttle, you looked around the main area before spotting Ren's back. He was sitting in the pilot's seat and his waves of dark hair were exposed, surprising you. The cockpit was open to the rest of the ship but still a small nook in the front surrounded on three sides. It was rare to see him without his mask on around others. You took advantage of his lack of acknowledgment and sat down in one of the seats, tucking your hands into your lap. You didn't want to see the Supreme Leader, let alone talk to him.

You were rightfully embarrassed. You had tried to not fixate on how you'd acted, but playing it over and over in your mind, you couldn't get the thought out of your head all day yesterday. You had woken up after Kylo had put you to sleep feeling rested and comfortable, but absolutely mortified as well.

You had never reacted like that to anything in your life, but the pressure of the days before had stripped you raw. The pain of losing your family and the change it had all created had finally got to you, conveniently in the presence of Kylo. Looking back on it, he could have reacted worse. At the very least, he stopped the situation before you could embarrass yourself more. You feared he was fed up with you, seeing that your weakness meant he wasn't going to get what he wanted. The disappointment rolled off you in waves, making you realize you had probably screwed yourself out of the best situation you could've asked for. At least, in your predicament.

Each Knight situated themselves comfortably around the cabin of the ship, straying from their usual habit of rigidity and structure. You assumed when it was just them and Kylo, well, and you, that they could relax a bit. It helped you to calm yourself down.

You were playing with a ball of fuzz coming off the hem of your shirt when Kylo said your name. Looking up at him in surprise, you waited to hear what he had to say. That was the first time he'd used your real name.

"Come up here," he said clearly.

Your expression remained apathetic, not wanting to convey any emotion. You replied, "I'd rather sit back here."

"Come. Up. Here. I won't say it again." His lips were tight, and his eyes were hard. He wasn't making a request.

You raised yourself from your seat and quickly made your way to the chair next to Kylo's. You realized the front window was a lot larger than you'd thought and realized you'd be traveling through space with this view. A small ping of excitement ran through you. At least if you were being shipped away, you'd get a nice ride out of it.

Kylo began working the controls, handling an impressive number of buttons and handles. You had no idea he could fly a ship. His profile was set in concentration, his brow furrowed and his jaw tight. You wondered what it was he thought about. Murder? Enslavement? Genocide? You chuckled inwardly to yourself.

Me, maybe?

The thought fleeted by before you could control it. Ignoring it, you awkwardly situated yourself in your seat until you found a position that was comfortable. You glanced over to Kylo one more time and caught him silently watching you, hands still on the controls.

"Yes?" you asked, eyebrows raised.

"You're nervous. You don't like flying?" he replied, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips.

"I don't really know if I like flying, I haven't really done it before. Not to this degree, at least." In truth, you felt nervous because of him, not the flying. But now that he'd brought it up, you were having doubts. "You sure you know how to pilot this thing? There's a lot of ways to go but being sucked into the void of space is not a preference for me."

His smile becoming more noticeable, Kylo flicked a few more switches before saying "Hold on tight, prisoner."

The ship accelerated forward at an intense speed, but you didn't feel it as much as you'd expected. Stars flew by you, leaving trails of light in their wake. You leaned forward in your seat, amazed at the view. Kylo watched you out of the corner of his eye, noting your awe.

After a few minutes, you leaned back in your seat and realized you still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask what was going on. Terrified of his answer, you looked to Kylo and almost whispered, "Where are we going?"

"Naboo," he answered.

You cleared your throat. "Why?"

Kylo looked at you before answering, his mouth set in a tight line and his eyebrows drawn, questioning if he should answer you. "They were part of the rebellion, and now the First Order has won that war. There are things that need to be dealt with."

You put your hand to your chest nervously. Dealt with? What does that even mean? Whatever it was, you didn't want to be a part of it, especially if it involved violence.

"Why did you bring me, then?" Your voice started to get defensive. It wasn't like you'd asked to be dragged along on a mission to a planet that already hated the First Order.

Kylo's head whipped fully around to you before he hissed "Would you have rather stayed in your quarters? I can arrange to bring you back."

Your mouth hung open for a second before you slumped back into your seat and crossed your arms, pouting. He was right, you'd rather go with him then stay one more minute in that fucking room.

You barely remembered Naboo, besides what memories you had of your mother's garden and your family's home. You knew that it was said to be a gorgeous planet, with vast oceans and beautiful landscapes. Its people had a deep connection with water and held a lot of pride in their home. The closer you got to landing, the more excited you became.

Coming into the orbit of the planet, you realized books never did it justice. It was extraordinary. Blues and greens covered its surface and the light shining off the oceans made it appear as if it was twinkling. You couldn't help but lean forward in your seat so far you almost had your nose to the window.

Once Kylo had landed the shuttle, the Knights lined up, awaiting their Master's orders. Kylo quickly got up from his seat and motioned for you to follow, although you were flying out of it already. You could barely contain how excited you were to see it from up close.

The Knights followed you and Ren out of the shuttle and onto a landing base that faced a huge building. It looked regal and old, with massive pillars lining the front, towers on each side, and thick, carved wood doors. In front of the building was a grand fountain, and beyond it were mountains, with waterfalls hidden in the ridges. The light reflecting off all the water left several small rainbows jutting out of the sky.

It looked like a dream.

You were mesmerized, continuing to stroll ahead before Kylo caught your arm, urging you back to his side roughly.

Oh, right.

He had put his mask on before leaving the shuttle, so you couldn't get a read on him but decided not to risk it by saying something snarky.

Later.

Coming up in front of you were several royally dressed people, one of whom walked slightly in front of the others. He was a big man in stature, though not quite as tall as Kylo. His beard was peppered with gray, and his eyes had smile lines. He addressed you all with a tight smile before introducing himself.

"Supreme Leader. I am King Thabo Soruna, and this is my Senate." He gestured to the individuals behind him before continuing. "We're so pleased you have decided to visit our planet and see how we are coming along with our restoration of the First Order ways." The King glanced at you, no doubt wondering who the hell you were and why you were here. You were wondering the same.

Kylo nodded at him in acknowledgment and replied, "I trust you have the previous members of Senate under control?"

"Entirely. We have left them all imprisoned until we could hear command on what to do with them, sir."

You snapped your head to Kylo, looking at him with wide eyes, pleading in your head that he didn't decide to massacre an entire Senate while he was here. Would he do that? He glanced down and cleared his throat before addressing Thabo Soruna once again.

"Very well. We'll be making our way to our quarters." Kylo began to march and the King and Senate divided up quickly to let him through. Thabo hustled to catch up with him and said "Yes, Supreme Leader, we have you staying in the palace that used to serve as the previous Queen's quarters. I think you'll find them to your liking. Although I must admit, I did not know you would be bringing a guest. I'll have her living arrangements made up qu-"

"She'll be staying with me." Kylo cut him off, looking back over his shoulder.

What?

Hiding your shock, you kept pace with Kylo and Thabo until making way into the palace. The inside appeared to be made entirely of white marble with gilded corners, and just underneath the tall ceilings were massive open windows letting in a refreshing amount of light. This had to be the most beautiful place you'd ever been to.

Craning your neck to look up and take in the palace, you ran right into Kylo's back, not seeing he had stopped in front of you. He turned around as you bounced off his body, and when you caught gaze with the visor of his helmet, you couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. You were so stimulated by the beauty of this place, not even he could ruin this for you.

Surprisingly, he didn't retaliate. He turned around completely to address you.

"Calian is going to escort you to where we'll be staying. I have something to handle in the meantime." He had apparently changed his mind about stopping by his quarters first.

Immediately, you protested. "Can't we at least take a walk? Explore the palace? Oh c'mon! I just got here, I wanna see it!" You pleaded desperately. You didn't care what Kylo thought, you didn't want to spend another night locked up in a room. Especially not here.

Watching you briefly, he turned to Calian and nodded his head slightly. Then he turned back to you and said "Fine," He took a few more steps toward you until he was practically touching your chest with his own. "But you will be careful, and don't give Calian a hard time. I'll be back within the next couple of hours." He turned on his heel quickly as you basically jumped up and down with glee.

Quickly, you froze, remembering what King Soruna had mentioned earlier.

"Kylo!" you called after him. He stopped short and turned around. You didn't know how to properly ask him to not kill the entire previous senate, but you had to try something. You weren't naïve enough to think you'd change his mind, but at least you'd know you did something. You willed your thoughts towards him, pleading within your mind. Kylo's back straightened sharply, signaling to you that he'd heard. To everyone else, it may have looked like you guys were having a moment of intimacy, but, if anything, you'd probably just triggered him even more than usual. He turned back around and continued walking, Thabo and the Senate following suit. The Knights of Ren, apart from Calian, proceeded after, leaving just you and him in the massive bottom floor of the palace.

You sighed. There was nothing more you could do, not without facing retaliation from the Supreme Leader, and you had to keep some of your cards on the table with him. Turning to Calian, you couldn't help the huge grin that spread across your face. You hopped on your tiptoes, trying to get a reaction out of him that showed some semblance of excitement, but instead, you got an exasperated sigh from under his mask. You laughed and turned toward the back entrance that seemed to lead to a garden or the water, you didn't know but you wanted to find out.

"Come on, you grump. You're stuck with me," you giggled as you skipped towards the archway, Calian grudgingly following behind.

\----

You were soaking wet, and the sounds of water hitting the marble floors of the palace halls were echoing as you walked through the back entrance. Kylo marched beside you with his hand on your elbow, guiding you towards your quarters.

It wasn't your fault you didn't have proper clothing to swim in and that didn't mean you weren't going to do it. The beach you had found was perfect, and the suns were setting over the horizon as soon as you had discovered it. Your body acted before your mind, but your mind wasn't opposed to it either. You ran headlong towards the waves, splashing through them like a child.

When you had looked back towards shore for Calian, you saw two figures clothed in black instead of one. Kylo had found you two and was waiting for you when you treaded out of the water.

"You two are really missing out, you know!" you had yelled at them.

That didn't stop Kylo from cutting your swim short, though. He had a dinner to be at and needed you to come along. You still didn't understand why he had brought you, let alone why you needed to attend a dinner of politicians, kings, and leaders. You were a prisoner, for star's sake.

"You know, there are some vile creatures in that water. You're lucky none of them were hungry," Kylo mumbled to you as you both made your way inside your quarters. You thought he might be joking at first, but when he took his helmet off his expression was one of contemplation.

"Worth the risk," you replied shortly. Realizing you needed to get out of your clothes and didn't have replacements, you froze. Turning towards Kylo, you asked, "Why are we sharing quarters?"

"Because I don't trust anyone here."

"Don't trust them to do what? Not kidnap your prisoner?" you asked sarcastically.

"Yes," he replied. His facial expression had gotten even more distracted as if he were thinking something over intently.

You didn't respond. Opening a closet to your left, you discovered it full of men's clothing. Before you could close it, Kylo's arm was reaching into it from behind you. You realized that he was standing against your back, close enough to feel his body heat. He retrieved a few articles of clothing before retreating from you. You turned around to see him in the middle of the room removing his outerwear, starting with his robe. With his back facing you, he removed his belt, tossing it and its attachments on the lounge chair beside him. He reached his arm over his head and pulled his shirt up and over, revealing his bare back. His hands went to the hem of his pants, and you realized you were still watching. Gripping the sides of his pants he slid them down his legs, which were long and thick with muscle. Stepping out of them he repeated the action with his boxers, giving you a complete view of his ass that matched the tone of his legs.

Kylo was completely naked. You stood there, gaping as you started to feel a pulse between your legs. Kylo's head turned to the side, giving you a view of his profile.

"Mind handing me a belt?" His question sounded almost casual, despite the darkness in his voice.

You turned around slowly and started searching the closet for a belt. Your mind was silent, only being able to focus on the task at hand. You could feel the heat in your cheeks starting to rise and your heart pick up its pace. You'd pictured Kylo's naked body once or twice, but this was better than anything you could wrap your head around.

Finally finding a black belt, you turned and found Kylo dressed from the waist down. You walked over to him and held the belt out, swallowing nervously. He took it from you, stepping closer and looking you directly in the eye. His eyes were so dark they were almost black, searing into you from above.

"Thank you." He almost growled it.

His bare chest was wide and strong. You could catch the scent of his skin from his proximity, and you stepped away. You didn't want to get wrapped up in him, and you were dangerously close to letting him put you up against a wall again.

You bee-lined for the closet across the large room. Both closets mirrored each other in size and appearance on either wall and between them, the floor was covered in one gigantic white plush rug. While you were rummaging around, you heard Kylo behind you.

"Wear a dress. Pants won't do tonight."

Twenty minutes later, you were standing in the bathroom in a backless, floor-length flowing gown that hugged your waist, hips, and butt elegantly. The lilac color complimented your skin, and you let your hair flow in waves down your bare back.

You stepped out of the bathroom, your heels clicking softly against the marble floor. Kylo was sitting in the lounge chair at the end of the bed, leaned back with his knees spread wide and his elbow propped on the armrest, tucking his hand under his chin. He stood up at your approach, eyes scanning you from bottom to top. He wasn't wearing his helmet, and his hair fell softly around his face. His lips were parted slightly, and he let a loud sigh run through them.

He held out his arm for you, and you took it. Between the high of your swim earlier, and the way you felt in this dress, your confidence was boosted, and you were feeling more like yourself.

You and Kylo walked in silence all the way across the Palace to a room with one large table in the middle. There were tall-backed chairs all around it, and the table was set in geometric perfection. The Knights of Ren were standing at attention, each behind a chair, and Kylo motioned for them to sit. He led you to the right of the head of the table, where Eden pulled a chair out for you. You thanked him with a smile and sat down next to him as Kylo took his seat at the head.

Nobody else had arrived yet, which you found strange considering they were Kylo's hosts. Sitting in silence, you realized some of the Knights were adjusting their heads to get a look at one another, exchanging glances frequently. Even Kylo was switching between eye contact with a few of them. You realized they were all communicating with each other, having a silent conversation, and you were the only one not included.

Well, that's rude.

Setting your lips, you cleared your throat dramatically, and every single man at the table turned their heads towards you. Not aiming it at any of them in specific, you expressed your knowledge of their encounter with a raise of your eyebrows and a cock of your head. You may be their prisoner, but if they were going to invite you to dinner, they were going to include you in their conversations.

Simultaneously, all six Knights moved their focus from you to Ren, obviously hearing something he was saying to them. They all paused in unison for a quick second before each of them raised their hands to their masks to remove them.

Seeing Kylo Ren's face for the first time was an experience in and of itself, but this... this was overwhelming.

They were all looking at you, and you felt like you were meeting them all truly for the first time. Akin, the one with the spear, had a strong jaw and dark features. His neck was thick, matching the massive size of the rest of him. Ivar had striking similarities to Kylo, but his hair was an auburn color, and his mouth a bit wider.

Keon and Aryo were very similar in appearance, both having light blue eyes and dark black hair that made a striking contrast, while Calian had waves of sandy blonde and wide, green eyes. And Eden. Oh, he was definitely the youngest of the group. His brown curls and symmetric dimples gave him a boyish appearance, but his jaw was wide and strong and his shoulders broad. He was grinning at you from ear to ear. He spoke first.

"Told ya. None of them are as cute as me."

Akin rolled his eyes and Calian gave Eden a playful slap on the back. His comment dissipated the awkwardness in the air, and everyone let out a breathy laugh. You were still silenced, taking in the fact that all of them were indeed living and breathing men. You looked to Kylo, who was smiling the slightest bit, looking across the table at his Knights.

You heard a parade of footsteps coming down the hall outside the dining room. Soon, Thabo Soruna and a staff of servants walked into the room. Soruna addressed the Supreme Leader, his Knights, and you before taking his seat to the left of Kylo. He eyed the table nervously, obviously disarmed by everyone's bare faces. You could relate.

The dinner went smoothly, and it was served with a wine that tasted beyond your expectation. It wasn't until you began to giggle at everything the Knights were saying that you realized you were on your third glass. Kylo monitored you in brief increments throughout the night but didn't say anything directly to you. He hadn't said a word to you since he thanked you for his belt.

Kylo and Thabo mostly kept to their own conversation, while you tuned into the battering going on between the Knights. Calian was an instigator; he kept nudging the bickering between any two of them along with a laugh. Aryo was the funniest, his witty comments usually resulted in mutual laughter between everybody. Eden and Ivar made a point to include you in the conversation as well. You found yourself thoroughly amused with all of them and were grateful for the distraction.

Calian and Ivar were currently debating over their own battle abilities.

"Right, but nobody is faster than me. I prove that every time we run drills." Ivar was talking with a mouth full of food.

"Ivar, everyone is faster than you," Calian replied, getting a snicker out of Akin. "You're like a gazelle on roller skates."

Ivar replied by kicking Calian under the table.

You couldn't help but look over at Kylo every so often. Whenever he was deep in thought or concentrated, his brow would furrow slightly. He would run his hand through his hair whenever he was slightly stressed. All very little, subtle signs of what was going on in his head, but you were beginning to track those hints.

As you were all finishing the final course, Thabo was telling the table about a group of rebel scavengers his men had found hiding in Naboo the week prior.

"They were filthy, covered in head to toe with dirt. They'd been hiding for an impressive amount of time though. Speaking of which, Supreme Leader, did you ever find that family of traitors you were tracking? I believe the last time we spoke you had tracked them to Can-"

Thabo stopped speaking, coughing slightly before realizing his airway was completely shut. Kylo let up on him after a few moments, and Thabo had gotten the message to shut up. Kylo's face was tight and you could see his jaw struggling against the pressure he was applying to it.

Your blood had frozen as soon as you'd caught on to what the King was saying. Reality slapped you in the face once again, and a fresh wave of guilt came tumbling down on you. Here you were, in all your glory, enjoying a nice four-course meal with murderers and ableists. Your family. Your family. Where were they now? Cold? Hungry? While you sat here in your gown, entertaining the man that split you apart in the first place.

Family of traitors he had called you.

Standing up sharply, you shoved your chair back and it screeched against the floor. The Knights were frozen in place, but Kylo had sprung up when you did. You marched towards the door and out of the dining room. You were enraged. At Thabo, at the First Order, at Kylo, but mostly at yourself. How could you be so persuaded? So blinded? Your father had taught you better, and you were better. You held on to every crumb Ren gave you and basically thanked him for it.

It wasn't until you reached your quarters that you heard the sound of boots following behind you. Whipping around, you shoved your hands into Kylo's chest, only moving him slightly back.

You screamed, "Get the fuck away from me! I'm done! I'm done pretending this is anything other than what it is. Take me back. Put me in a cell or drop me on a desolate planet, I don't care! But get me away from you!" You were growling by the end of it, and lunged after him again, hoping this time you'd make an impact with his face.

Kylo reacted quickly, grabbing your wrists, and twisting you around so that both your arms were trapped behind your back and twisted up in a painful and awkward position. You yelled out in protest, and Kylo gathered both wrists in one hand to place his other hand over your throat, squeezing.

Your airway blocked, you could only let out wheezes.

You'd trained a lot with your father over the years. There was one good way to get an attacker off your back, literally.

Raising your heeled foot, you slammed it back down to the top of Ren's foot while simultaneously cracking your head back to make contact with his nose.

Your shoe made an impact, eliciting a guttural scream from Ren's throat, but his head was too far back for yours to connect with, and his grip only tightened further. He slammed you forward, your cheek and chest colliding with the wall. Ren's hips were pressed heavily against your upper butt and back, pinning you to the wall while he released your throat. His hand quickly found the hair at the base of your neck and pulled back harshly, aiming your vision at the ceiling, and giving him complete control of your body.

His voice was at your ear, angry and sinister. "Make no mistake, you are my prisoner, which means you don't make any demands." He yanked a little harder, releasing a small, unwarranted grunt from your throat. "You're acting like a spoiled brat. I've been giving you too much of what you want."

He quickly leaned back and pulled you from the wall before he led you down the hallway by the nape of your neck, hands still held behind you. Struggling only led to his grip tightening, so you tried to keep up with his pace as much as possible.

As he crossed the threshold into your quarters, you stalled slightly in fear, receiving a tug of your head backward in response.

"Kylo, what are you doing?" you grunted.

"Punishing you." 

Kylo closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've all probably surmised by now, this fic is set in a world where the First Order won, and Kylo remained on the dark side (it's more fun that way, let's all admit).  
> How do you guys feel about Y/N and Kylo so far? I have a pretty good idea of where I want them to go, but I'd love to hear some of your guys's opinions too :)  
> Stay safe! xoxo


	6. Guilt

You were backing up towards the farthest wall of the room while holding eye contact with Kylo, who was advancing towards you slowly. He let go of his grip on your hair as soon as he’d closed the door, almost urging you to try and run. He moved predatorily, keeping his eyes locked on yours.

The back of your knees hit the edge of the bed and you stopped.

“I mean what I said, I want away from here. Away from you,” you panted in the bravest voice you could conjure.

He was still a few feet away and he stopped, cocking his head to the side. He had become eerily calm, giving you the inclination that he was very sure in whatever it was he was about to do.

“No, you don’t. Do you forget that I can hear your thoughts?”

He advanced a bit further. You replied, “What are my thoughts telling you now?” hoping he’d hear you telling him to go fuck himself from here to Batuu.

He chuckled darkly, unphased. He continued to press forward, and you turned your body to bolt out of his path. He quickly wrapped you up and spun both of you around before sitting on the edge of the bed and swinging you over his lap. You were facing the ground, stomach and chest resting against the top of his thighs. Your arms were pinned behind you with one of his hands. You began kicking your legs, making it harder for Kylo to keep his grip. After a few seconds, Kylo’s hand came down hard on your ass over the thin fabric of your dress, stinging harshly. You let out a shocked yelp.

“You want this.” His voice was so low it almost didn’t sound like his own. He said it as a statement, not a question. You knew you were red in the face with exertion and sweat was starting to build along your back. You were ashamed of the wetness accumulating between your legs, and you knew in this position it would be easy for Kylo to find that out as well. You felt uncomfortably vulnerable. You turned your head as much as you could towards him before grunting, “This is a pathetic excuse for punishment, Supreme Leader. I’m not a little-“ you were cut off by the impact of another forceful slap to your opposite cheek, causing your eyes to water. He wasn’t being the least bit gentle.

Kylo’s hand left your ass and you heard his belt being undone. Whipping your head back around to him, your eyes widened as you realized his intentions. He was looking at you, his lips parted with exertion as he leaned back to gain access to his belt, and his eyes consuming you as he pulled the leather from his waist.

Panicked, you began screaming expletives and thrashing your legs once again. Kylo remained calm, unphased at your reaction. He reached down to your ankle, belt still in his gloved hand, and began trailing up the back of your leg, pulling your dress up along your calf and thigh. You stilled, remaining panicked but now realizing how even more vulnerable you were going to become. He stopped just below your ass, squeezing the fold where your cheek met your thigh and massaging. You let out a groan against your will, unable to suppress the building feeling of pleasure pooling in your walls. The contrast of the pain of the spanking, the pleasure of the massage, and the feeling of exposure was overstimulating you. You were becoming hyperaware of every touch.

Kylo let out a shaky sigh, almost unable to contain himself at the sound of your pleasure. It was the first outward inclination you had given to him that you, in some way, wanted this.

He continued to trail his hand over your ass, pulling your dress up to your waist and leaving you completely exposed from the hips down. Your underwear was thin, small, and barely there. You picked the skimpiest ones so there’d be no evidence of them under your dress. You were positive they were soaked.

Still fearful of the flogging, you whimpered before letting out a plea. “I get it, Kylo. I won’t lash out anymore, just please let me up-“

“Its Master, to you.” He whipped the belt down onto the bottom of your ass just above your thighs, a sickening sound echoing against the high walls of the room. The pain was quick but brutal, leaving an intense sting in its wake. Your voice left you for a moment, unable to express anything before a loud cry fell from your lips and your head hung down, defeated. Tears fell from your eyes onto the floor below you.

Kylo’s hand was suddenly around your throat, pulling your head back up as his lips met your ear. 

“Tell me why I’m doing this to you.” His voice was controlled, but you could feel his hardness pressed against your hip. You were unable to answer, your voice choked off by his hand wrapped around your neck. He squeezed before letting your head drop, and another lash of the belt came down hard on you.

This time you screamed immediately, your whole body beginning to shake with strain. Kylo’s hand found your hair and snatched your head back again.

“I expect you to answer me when I ask you something, prisoner.”

Choking back a sob, you answered, “Because I- I-“you couldn’t get your answer out, your body straining against its position. Your mind was in shambles and your senses were taking over everything.

Another slap of the belt. This time Kylo grunted with effort. You began sobbing uncontrollably, overwhelmed by the pain, but mostly shocked and ashamed of the pleasure, wetness beginning to soak through your underwear. You were being beaten and shamed, and your body was stinging with pleasure.

“Because you’re acting like a spoiled bitch. You need to learn your place,” he rasped from above you. You heard him set his belt on the bed beside him before he gently placed his hand over the skin you were sure was welting by now. You hissed in response, rearing your head back. His hand slid down, finding the part of your underwear covering your slit and he hummed approvingly.

“Your body always tells me such different things than your mouth. Look at you. A beaten slut, wet for her Master.” He began shifting the fabric to the side when you both heard the door to the bedroom slam open.

Both of your heads snapped towards the door at the same time. Standing in the archway, Akin barely glanced towards your ravaged figure, instead remaining eye contact with the Supreme Leader.

Kylo made no move to cover you or move his hand from its spot on your mound. Thankfully, the fabric was still in place. You squirmed under him, trying to make any move to get your dress down over your exposed ass again. Kylo ignored your attempts.

“Yes?” he growled towards his Knight, “This better be good.”

“You’re needed. Now.” The urgency in Akin’s voice was barely noticeable, but there. You knew Kylo could see whatever it was through Akin’s thoughts.

Suddenly, you were swung backward, up and over Kylo’s lap until you were standing beside him. Tears still stained your cheeks and your whole body was trembling. You looked to the floor in shame and embarrassment. It was one thing for Kylo to know about your arousal, and another for Akin to witness the scene. You felt Kylo’s hand under your chin as he nudged your face up to him. His eyes assessed yours for a short moment, his eyebrows drawn in.

Kylo quickly retreated from you toward the door. Without saying a word, he closed it behind him, leaving you alone in the room. You stood there for some time, feeling unexplainable things. You were raw, guilty, and so ashamed. Your thoughts were happening in flashes, unable to concentrate on one thing.

You stood there for a few moments, numb, before turning towards the bathroom. You made your way to the mirror to inspect your bottom, gasping at the sight of three large welts that crisscrossed over the bottom of your cheeks. They were worse than you expected, your adrenaline still masking the pain. Your face was swollen from crying, and your eyes were slightly red.

You stripped down and started the shower. Careful to avoid the stream directly hitting your ass, you relaxed under the heat of the water. Your mind was blank but simultaneously busy. You felt numbness still settling over you. You couldn’t process what had just happened, and you didn’t want to just yet. Slipping your hand into your folds, you could still feel the slippery evidence of your arousal. How had he done that? Shamed you to the point of tears, yet made your body weak with submission?

Following your body’s demands, you leaned back against the wall and began rubbing your aching clit slowly. Hiking one leg onto the built-in seat of the shower, you began circling yourself meticulously. The pressure had built to an almost unbearable force when you’d been over Ren’s knee, and now you had to finish the job if you wanted a chance at a clear mind.

You were beginning to feel the build of a climax throughout your body. Your breath picking up pace, you started massaging yourself faster.

“Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?” Kylo’s voice was suddenly in your head. You froze, wondering if you’d imagined it. Your hand was still placed between your legs, unmoving.

“Stop. Now.”

Okay, you hadn’t imagined it.

Quickly straightening, you stopped the water and clambered out of the shower, wrapping yourself in a towel. How in the hell had he done that? You knew Force users could read minds; you didn’t know they could broadcast into them. You were suddenly extremely self-conscious.

Now, not only had Kylo realized your arousal across his knee, but he knew you needed to touch yourself afterward.

Fuck.

Feeling hyper-aware of yourself, you started to dress. You began to put on underwear and were shortly reminded of the swelling welts left behind by Ren. Pulling them back down to your ankles, you accepted the fact that you were going to have to go commando tonight. You settled on a lightweight silk nightgown.

You climbed into bed and kept as close to the edge as you could. Would Kylo be sleeping in here with you? Would he even be coming back? You hoped he would leave you here on your own, giving you time to adjust to what he’d done. Yet, part of you hoped for the opposite, wanting him to acknowledge what had happened.

Your mind fluttered between images of space, Naboo, the Knights of Ren, and Kylo. So much had happened in one day. Feelings of anger and powerlessness had already begun to settle over you. The constant struggle between your mind’s loathing of Kylo and your body’s need for him was taking a toll. After a while, you were sleeping.

That night you dreamt of water, dimpled cheeks, and the sound of a cracking whip.

____

You could hear the sound of someone’s footsteps against the marble floor. Opening your eyes, you sat up quickly, expecting Kylo. Instead, you found a petite, well-dressed woman at the foot of your bed, holding a pile of your used clothes and looking down at you timidly.

“Uh, good morning,” you mumbled sleepily.

“Good morning, miss. The Supreme Leader sent me to wake you. Breakfast is being served in the garden, he insisted you didn’t miss it.” She began bending over to retrieve the rest of the clothing strewn about the room.

You rolled out of bed and walked to the closet, looking for anything that wouldn’t rub against your ass. It hurt worse today.

Settling on an airy sundress that was typical for Naboo, you finished getting ready before looking at the woman and asking, “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask your name.”

She looked over at you quickly, her face remaining neutral. “I’m Alba. I’ll be your housekeeper while you’re here, miss.” Her voice was soft but her presence was cold, giving no inclination that she was here for anything but business.

“Thank you, Alba.”

You left the room, walking slowly. You were sore, your back tense from the strain of last night’s struggle, your legs were stiff, and of course, the skin on your ass was burning raw. The longer you were awake, the more you noticed the effects of last night’s punishment on your body.

Crossing through the archway into the garden, you slowed your pace even more to enjoy the scenery. Its location on the second floor gave it an overhead view of the ocean underneath, its waves rolling over themselves. The sound relaxed you.

The garden was massive in size, leading down multiple flowered paths. You took your time navigating through it. You were leaning forward over the ledge of the short wall lining the path you were on, chin resting on your hands. It was early, the sun was warm, but the air was still cool. You closed your eyes, letting yourself relax and clearing your mind. You had so much to consider.

You had some options. Trying to escape, for one. You were left alone often enough, but you figured your chances were still slim to none when you were surrounded by mind readers and professional murderers.

You knew back on The Finalizer you’d have the library waiting for you; you had to fulfill your assignment for Ren. Maybe there was something there to help you decide your next steps? Regardless, the First Order had succeeded in defeating the rebellion and now they ruled the entire galaxy. You’d be on the run, again, with nowhere left to go. You didn’t even know where your father and sister were.

You were beginning to not be able to recognize yourself, though. You were here against your will, yes, but you felt as if you were complacent in the wrongdoings of the First Order. You were beginning to sympathize, beginning to like and understand the people around you. How could you do that after the things they had done?

Kylo Ren was your biggest worry. You had no doubt his only intentions were to use you for his gain, politically and physically. He believed he needed you to find his family and he had made it evident he was interested in your body. You continued to give into him, without receiving anything in return. You couldn’t justify that.

Mulling all of this over, you hadn’t become aware of Eden’s presence until his figure shaded the sun, causing you to open your eyes. He was leaning over the ledge beside you on one arm, turned to the side so he was facing you. His helmet was on.

You straightened up in surprise and pushed off the ledge.

“Eh, sorry didn’t mean to scare you!” He was backing up slightly to give you space.

You chuckled nervously. “Goodness, you make a habit of sneaking up on people like that?”

“Sorry, you seemed like you didn’t wanna be disturbed, I just…” he trailed off, pointing towards what you assumed to be the path that led towards Kylo.

“Right. The princess awaits,” you groaned sarcastically. Eden’s head dropped down, and you wondered if he was trying to stifle a laugh.

You both began walking, side by side down the path Eden had gestured to. His gait was a bit more rigid than usual, his hands held tightly behind his back as he was straightened to his full height.

“Are you okay, Eden?”

He looked to you quickly. “Me? Why do you ask?” His voice was calm, giving nothing away.

“You seem, well, sorry but, a little uptight.” You gave him a sympathetic smile.

He let out a small sigh before replying, “Well, we’re not in the friendliest of territories. On the Finalizer, we’re home, surrounded by allies. Out here, or anywhere really, there’s always a chance something could happen.” He paused briefly before continuing. “I’ve learned my lesson on that one.”

His tone indicated he didn’t want to expand further, so you didn’t ask.

You talked casually until reaching a clearance on the path. Eden had just told you about Akin’s phobia of reptiles, and his reaction to seeing them in vivid detail. You were laughing genuinely when your gaze found Kylo’s. His expression was soft, allowing you to let your laughter die down on its own. Eden departed from your side without a word, continuing until it was just you and Kylo.

He was standing at a small table that was covered in food. His helmet was on the chair next to him, his hands clasped behind his back. You felt a shift of energy as Eden’s figure vanished. You were both holding eye contact, waiting for the other to move. Images of last night filled your head.

Kylo’s parted lips. The view of the ground from where you hung over his lap. The sound of his grunts as he exerted himself over you, holding nothing back.

Kylo’s eyes smiled as he motioned for you to take a seat next to him with a sweep of his hand.

You cleared your throat and approached the table. There was an opening to the palace beside it, allowing the staff the hustle in and out. You hadn’t realized how hungry you were until the spread was in front of you. Sitting down, you reached for the toast in the middle of the table and immediately began stuffing your face.

Kylo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he took his seat, and then he chuckled. He started eating.

Defensive, you asked, “What’s so funny?” with a mouth full of bread.

He cocked an eyebrow and replied, “Your appetite. You seem starved.”

His tone was implying something, and you slowed your chewing. Breaking eye contact with him, you went back to your meal until you were finished.

You took your time enjoying the food. Resting back in your seat, you took in the view in front of you. The flowers around this part of the garden were attracting butterflies, and the sun had risen high enough to let the water sparkle at its reflection. Mountains spread out before you.

Looking over to Kylo, he was still finishing his breakfast. He may have been the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, but he ate like every other man you’d ever met; like his meal was going to run away from him.

You chuckled slightly, catching yourself and tightening your lips to keep quiet. Kylo looked up at you with wide eyes, confused at your reaction. At that moment, he looked almost boy-like, with a mouth full of food and a question on his face.

Wanting to change his focus, you said “It’s beautiful here,” while rearranging your butt in your seat. Your welts were beginning to rub against the chair and your cheeks were beginning to feel sore with the pressure of your weight.

He glanced down at your lap briefly before bringing his gaze back to his plate. He nodded and swallowed, replying “I know, if I’d grown up here, I don’t think I’d ever leave.” He sounded distant, as if he were contemplating something. His eyes seemed sad for a moment before he changed his focus back to the table.

You hummed in acknowledgment. “Where did you grow up?”

You knew you ran the risk of getting his guard up again, but you couldn’t blame yourself for wanting to have an actual conversation with him. If the man could bend you over his knee, he could spill the beans about his past.

A little, at least.

He leaned back, looking at you. “Not here,” he replied neutrally.

You scowled at his reply, shifting in your seat again. Your ass was starting to hurt.

Kylo cocked his head to the side and licked his lips quickly. He was beginning to watch you closely.

Deciding it was better to face the issue instead of awkwardly ignoring it, you sat up straight and looked at him before saying, “I know you have something to say, so say it.” The pain was making you snippy. The breakfast was a nice distraction, but you hadn’t forgotten your thoughts earlier. Kylo was dark and wrong, no number of trips to distant planets and nice meals were going to make up for that. It was time you addressed it.

He hadn’t replied, so you continued.

“Kylo, I-“ you paused, gathering your thoughts. Letting out a sigh, you continued diplomatically. You wanted him to hear you.

“I think I’ve made it obvious about how I feel about this… situation. I’m your prisoner. You’re hunting my family. I don’t really understand why you’ve brought me here, or why you’re giving me ocean views and patio breakfasts, but I don’t want it. You’re evil and sadistic. Yesterday you…” you looked down at your lap, your cheeks flushing with your words. You looked up at him, and he was gauging you calmly, his chin resting in his hand and his expression one of interest.

“Continue.”

You clasped your hands together. “Yesterday, you humiliated me. And hurt me. I don’t know what idea you have of me, but I don’t want…I don’t want to-“

“You don’t want what, prisoner?” He was leaning forward now, one of his eyebrows raised in contemplation. His voice was amused.

You didn’t know what to say. You were planning on telling him you didn’t want anything sexual to happen between the two of you, but he had suddenly become almost predatory again. He was staring at you intensely, waiting for an answer. You opened your mouth to finally reply when he stood up.

He took a step toward you, and you craned your head up, your mouth falling open slightly. He put his hand on your cheek and began rubbing his thumb over your bottom lip, watching your mouth as his fingers traced you. Locking his gaze with yours, he bent over until his face was directly in front of your own, close enough to feel his breath.

“You feel guilty for wanting me,” he said lowly, almost growling it.

Your eyebrows drew together, and you took a breath to protest when he thrust his thumb in your mouth and hooked his other fingers under your chin, gaining control of your head. You froze, already understanding resistance would be met with force, and you couldn’t afford another bruised body part.

“Look at you, already learning so well.” His tone wasn’t condescending, sounding as though he was genuinely pleased.

Suddenly, he let go of your chin and straightened out.

“Up. Follow me.”

Kylo started marching into the palace from the entrance beside the breakfast table. Taking a deep breath, you got up slowly and treaded after him.

He led you to your quarters, sweeping through the door ahead of you. You paused in the hall, hesitant to be in there again with him. Alone.

You knew if you didn’t, though, he’d come out for you. That would inevitably make things a thousand times worse.

When you crossed under the archway, he was sitting on the side of the bed, hands in his lap.

You crossed your arms in front of your chest, feeling exposed.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

His expression was unreadable, but his voice was clear. You inched closer, taking your time until you were standing in front of him.

“I want you to lay down on your stomach and lift your dress.”

Your eyes widened and your arms tightened across your chest. “No,” you responded meekly.

He sighed, reaching over the bedside table, and grabbing a tube of something you hadn’t seen earlier. Holding it up to you, he said, “I’m just going to help your wounds. Nothing more. I know you’re uncomfortable.”

“Why?”

He put the tube in his lap and said, “I’m not completely sadistic.”

You didn’t know how to respond. You didn’t want to reveal yourself to him again, but something about this felt like an extension of an olive branch. Kylo’s expression had become slightly more relaxed and you didn’t sense he was the type to say something he didn’t mean.

Blinking a few times, you silently stepped to the bed beside Kylo and laid down. You pulled your hair off your back and spread it out beside you, your cheek to the mattress and your hands crossed above your head. You didn’t move to lift your dress.

You felt the bed shift as Kylo repositioned and then you felt your dress trailing up the back of your thighs. You thought about last night, how Kylo’s gloved hands had done the same thing before lashing you, and now he was trying to help you.

His hands were bare now as he rubbed the medicated lotion in his palms before laying his hands to your ass, applying light pressure. You hissed, the pain making you reel your head up and off the mattress.

He began rubbing the lotion in soft circles. His touch wasn’t coming across as sexual, although even with the pain, you were beginning to enjoy it. The sensitivity of your skin was so high, and strangely it almost melded pain and pleasure into one. You fought the urge to groan.

Kylo broke the silence between you.

“You wouldn’t have to feel guilty if you were mine.”

You looked over your shoulder slowly.

“What do you mean?”

His eyes were focused in on your skin before he changed his direction to you. He didn’t answer you, just looked at you, searching for something.

Before long, he stopped and pulled your dress back down over your lower body.

“Better?”

You rolled onto your side, facing him. “I think so.”

“Good. You’ll need to be able to tolerate it for tonight.” He lifted off the bed and set the lotion down, walking towards the door.

“Tonight?” You sat up quickly, hesitating at the pressure on your butt.

“Yes, there’s a street fair,” he answered looking back at you, smirking as he pulled on his mask.

“We’re going out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I hope you all enjoy this one, it's the most Y/N and Kylo interaction I've written so I'm interested to see how you guys like it!  
> My chapters haven't been quite as long as I want them to be, and I just started a new job so I may take a little longer between updates. Thank you guys so much for reading and please leave comments, I love them!  
> Xoxo


	7. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape, graphic violence, mild choking
> 
> Things get a bit triggering in this chapter, forewarning!

The streets of Naboo were lit up in every direction. String lights hung like canopies overhead and swirls of colored light were coming from the hooping performers on a makeshift stage along the street. The smell of fresh food was abundant, and Nabooins and creatures of every race were wandering around with looks of amazement. Not unlike your own, if you had to guess.

It took persistence on Kylo and the Knights part to keep you from wandering off numerous times. All six of them strode casually around you and Kylo, keeping aware while enjoying the scenery. They all wore their usual black attire and masks, wanting to show themselves outright to the people they now ruled. Tonight, though, you didn't care about politics. You were giddy with excitement.

You were stuffed to the brim with food, Kylo having bought everything you had hummed at in hunger. He was in a good mood, not as edgy as he usually was. It bothered you when you couldn't see his face. You couldn't read him; couldn't interpret his little signs he wore discreetly on his face.

You were all pacing along slowly, taking in the chaos around you. There were buildings on either side of the street, local bars and shops overflowing with people. Sounds of drunk joy coming from every door.

As you trudged along, you could make out a sound different from the rest. Like someone was...moaning. Glancing to your right, you noticed an establishment with a high balcony. Behind the railing were three naked women.

The first was dancing, slowly and meticulously spreading her legs about and thrusting her hips toward the street below. She was stunning, her hair a bright red, and her lips matching. She seemed lost in herself, not responding to the screams coming from men down below.

The second was completely enthralled in the man lying below her. She was ferociously riding him, moans and grunts of pleasure coming from each. Her hand was wrapped around his throat and his hands were placed firmly on her hips, urging her along as she thrust them back and forth. They sounded like animals, completely engrossed in ravaging one another.

You swallowed and stopped walking without realizing it. The wantonness of such feral acts in public. The way they knew everyone was watching them.

The third was leaned over the railing, inspecting the crowd below her. Her tits hung down, enticing the majority of the men, as they were urging her to come to them from the balcony. She wore an expression of coyness. She seemed to be deciding which one she'd take pity on.

Her eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on you.

She stood straight, her hands rubbing the railing below her. Slowly she raised her right arm, keeping eye contact with you as she curled her finger in a "come hither" motion.

She was as beautiful as the other two, her eyes green enough you could make out the color from where you stood.

Your mouth fell open, unsure how you should respond.

Me?

Entranced in the gaze of this woman, you hadn't noticed Kylo coming up behind you. His chest pressed against your back and his hand found your hip. Taking a sharp breath, your broke eye contact with her and turned your head towards Kylo's.

"She wants to play, baby." His synthesized voice was deep and slow.

You turned your focus back towards the woman, who was now smiling down at you, her eyes shifting from you to Kylo. Her bottom lip was caught under her teeth and she was starting to lean back, keeping her hold on the railing. She lifted her hand to her breast and began twisting and pulling at her nipple, drawing out her moans. All while looking directly at you.

Your heart began to race. You hadn't... you'd never been with a woman, although the thought had crossed your mind. And you certainly had never been with more than one person at a time.

But you wanted to.

Kylo's grip on your hip tightened, sensing your openness. He nudged his hips into your ass, giving you a feel of his cock, hard and huge against you.

As a wave of flushed heat came over your body, you came back to reality, realizing each Knight was surrounding you both, all entranced by the scene up above them. You heard Calian growl darkly. You could sense all their arousal, thick in the air around you. You were beginning to pulse in your walls.

People flooded around you all, eyeing the masked men curiously, some even averting their gaze as soon as the realization hit them. That was the Supreme Leader.

The Supreme Leader.

Who was currently convincing you to play.

Your mental walls shot back up at the comprehension of what was happening. You'd promised yourself to not give in. You wanted to. Fuck, you wanted to.

But your conscious couldn't let you.

You stepped forward, putting space between you and Kylo and began marching along the street. You pushed your hair off your brow, a thin line of sweat forming from your arousal. You felt full between your legs, a need to let it out, but you couldn't allow your body to think for you.

Get it together.

You could sense the seven men following suit, and even heard one grunt in protest as they all had to pull themselves from the scene.

You walked for some time, Kylo surprisingly giving you space to clear your mind before you turned around and said firmly, "I want to go back to the palace."

Kylo sighed, advancing as his Knights stopped.

"Stop pouting," he said curtly.

"I'm not pouting."

He grabbed your forearm firmly, pulling you toward him and leaned into your ear.

"Do you remember what happens when you act like a brat?"

You resisted, trying to pull your arm free with no success. You gave up and pulled back, looking into Kylo's mask.

"Fine," you puffed.

Kylo observed you for a moment, before turning toward Akin.

"Let's go."

Half an hour of silence passed as you all walked the short path back to the palace, Kylo keeping his grip on your arm the entire way. You didn't mind, seeing as the darkness of the night left you partially blind to where you were walking, and Kylo had gently guided you the entire way.

Coming up on the entrance, he began talking to his Knights.

"We're meeting them in the grand hall. Stay alert, and don't act too quickly. I want to see what it is they're thinking without their guards going up."

You wrinkled your brow. "Who? Where are we going?"

"We are not going anywhere. You are going to our quarters."

"What? Why?"

He let go of your arm. "Brats don't get the courtesy of being included. Go. Now."

You gaped at him. Fucking asshole.

Fine. You didn't want to be around him when he was like this anyway. You turned on your heel and marched down the hall toward your quarters, arms crossed against your chest.

Today had started wonderful. Kylo had showed you compassion, almost. His mood changes, though, you hadn't gotten used to. You were able to read him sometimes, and even some of his triggers you'd caught on to. But he still baffled you. It was hard to get through to someone you couldn't reach.

You needed to know if there was a human side to him. If he was capable of kindness, or if he was just a master of manipulation. Something told you he sat somewhere in between.

You were cold now, the breeze from outside making its way into the open windows of the castle. Nothing but moonlight illuminated the path before you. Usually, you'd say the reflection from the marble walls was beautiful. Tonight, it vibrated an eerie tone. You slowed your pace, coming out of your head and into the reality before you. You wanted to make it to your quarters soon and hide under the covers from whatever uneasiness had just settled in. Looking over your shoulder, you picked up your pace again.

You made it to your quarters quickly and shut the door behind you. Exhaling relief, you turned and began walking towards the bed, reaching for the hem of your shirt to pull it up.

Your relief didn't last long.

It felt almost dreamlike when a rough arm tied around your waist and the cool metal of a knife's edge met your throat. Your mind hadn't quite grasped what was happening until your assailant spoke.

"There you are."

The voice was sinister and slimy, dripping with ill intent. It was not one you recognized.

Opening your mouth to scream, he pressed the edge of the knife harder against your throat, warning you silently. You felt it pierce your skin as a slow trail of blood traced its way down to your collar bone.

"I've been waiting so long for you to be alone. That motherfucker has eyes on you all the time."

His voice was at your ear, letting hot breath trail over the side of your face, making you try to turn your head away. His smell was repelling, like sweat and alcohol.

"Luckily for me, he's finally slipped up. And now you're mine."

He was pressing you forward with his chest. You were panicking now, searching through your brain for some way to get out of this. Some way to escape.

In a moment of bravery, you decided you weren't going down without a fight.

Wasn't your style.

Using the technique you had tried on Kylo, you pressed your foot down as hard as you could while also slamming your head back. With this try, both made contact. In surprise, he dropped his hand, pulling the knife from your throat as he grunted in pain. You let out a blood-curdling scream, and without thinking about, Kylo's name came from your lips.

Turning around, you took in your attacker quickly. He wore a hooded cape that partially covered his face, but you could see dark eyes and a rounded nose underneath. That nose was bleeding as he held his hand over it, cursing you.

"You fucking bitch."

He lunged for you, making contact and slamming you into the bed. You tossed and turned underneath him and spat in his face. He held you down by your wrists, refusing to let go.

He held you with one hand while the other began to trail down your chest towards your breasts.

"No!" you screamed, trying to turn from his advances.

He ignored you, panting heavily over top of you. Tears were rolling down the side of your face and you were sick to your stomach, vomit threatening to rise from your throat.

"I'll do whatever I want with you. This palace is too big for anyone to hear you now, bitch."

His weight was suffocating you, and you were starting to glaze over. The fear had passed the point of fighting, instead paralyzing you. You silently pleaded in your head, hoping anyone would hear you, sense you.

In another dreamlike moment, his weight quickly lifted from you, leaving you to look at the ceiling above. Your ears were full, and the only sound you could make out was your breathing, everything else muffled in the background. You wondered if you'd passed out, or even found a spot in your mind that was blocking this horrific situation from your consciousness.

You were brought back to reality as another face came into view above you, almost in slow motion.

It was Kylo, his brow drawn and his eyes jet black. His jaw was so tight it was shaking. Both of his hands cupped your face as he spoke, but you couldn't hear what he was saying. He repeated himself, this time the sound of his voice becoming clearer. You blinked a couple of times before he put his hand behind your neck, pulling you up into a sitting position.

Sound came back all at once, as if you'd entered a portal back into the present. Chaos around you as all six Knights had your attacker on his knees as he thrashed about. Kylo was now standing above you, bending forward so his face was in front of yours, and repeated himself.

"Look at me. Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

His voice was strained and his knuckles were clenched so tight the leather of his gloves pulled against them.

You swallowed, looking at him before you answered. "I- I don't... I don't think so." Your hand went to your throat, remembering the cut. It stung and was still bleeding, but it wasn't deep.

Kylo inhaled sharply, looking at your neck, and turned quickly toward the scene behind him.

Akin and Keon held both arms as Calian pressed his scythe flush with the man's neck, standing behind him. Ivar, Eden, and Aryo stood at attention around them, awaiting their master's orders. Their lust to kill was potent, filling up the room.

Kylo had seemed to grow in height. His body was stiff and straining against the anger pouring from him. His gait was almost relaxed, though, eerie even, as he advanced toward the man.

Your attacker's hood had fallen back in the struggle and you could see his face. Gruesome and scarred, he looked as terrifying as he had felt pinning you down to the bed. The bile rising in your throat was unmistakable, and you ran toward the trash can to the side of the bed, letting go of the contents of your stomach.

After you finished heaving, you looked back up. Kylo was standing directly over the hooded man, his saber pointed at his chest.

"Who sent you?" he growled.

The man didn't answer, and Kylo didn't waste time trying to convince him to. He held his hand up towards his face, eliciting a guttural scream from the man as he wracked his mind for answers.

It was over quickly. As soon as Kylo had found what he wanted, he kneeled, aligning his face with your attackers.

"If any of you come for her again, they'll suffer a fate worse than the one you will suffer tonight. She's mine." Kylo raised his lightsaber, its red energy cackling loudly throughout the room, and brought it down swiftly onto the attacker's shoulder, separating his arm from his torso.

The scream he let out didn't sound human as he riled in pain. Kylo looked to Ivar.

"Put him somewhere he can't escape. I'll be there shortly."

He then looked to Eden and Aryo. "Stay here with us."

You were still kneeling on the floor, frozen in place. You slowly wiped your mouth on your sleeve and attempted to get up. Aryo was the closest to you, and he steadied you as you stumbled forward, watching as the three Knights and your attacker left the room.

Kylo was watching you from where he stood, his chest heaving, and his hair falling in front of his face. You held each other's gaze for longer than normal.

He broke eye contact first, looking toward the door as he set his mouth in a tight line. His profile looked pained, as if he were torn on what to do. He turned back to you before looking at Eden and Ivar.

"Take her to the command shuttle. We'll be leaving as soon as I'm done."

\----

You were cold again, your muscles fatigued and your mind in shambles. The cool metal of the command shuttle floor braced your bottom as you crouched over with your head between your knees, breathing.

You were doing better. Being out of that room and knowing you were leaving Naboo entirely had settled you, but your body was still reeling from the experience. Who had that man been and why had he done it? You wanted to ask Kylo what he knew from his probing, but he had marched out of the room as soon as he'd given Eden and Ivar their orders.

You felt a light touch of your shoulder and jumped, still on edge. Looking up, Ivar was crouched beside you, his mask off.

"Hey, sorry. I know you're wound up."

He reached behind you, grabbing a fleece blanket from Eden's hands, and offered it to you.

"This might help." He had a slight smile on his lips, trying to look approachable. He knew he didn't come across that way all the time.

You took the blanket from him, draping it over your shoulders as you gave a nod as thanks.

You were still on the ground, cradled into yourself when you heard the distinct sound of Kylo's boots pounding up the walkway. You didn't turn toward them. You didn't know why, but something about the entire situation made you shy of him. The way he'd cradled your face when he found you, or even the way he heard your cry for help at all. Hell, the fact that your instinct had been to yell out for him. You were sure he saw you as weak now. You were also sure you were in way too deep with this man.

Eden approached you slowly, letting you know he was behind you.

"You gotta strap up. We're taking off."

"Where are we going?" you asked.

From the cockpit, Kylo answered for him.

"Lothal."

\----

His mind was seeing everything in red, like a film washed over his thoughts. Anger seeped from him as he roughly handled the controls of his ship. He'd been so naïve, so stupid.

Kylo was meticulous about details and always predicting everything before it happened. He had learned to be acutely aware both in his Jedi and Sith training.

And somehow, he'd missed this.

He'd gotten comfortable in Naboo, and his aggravation with his prisoner had led him to make the rash decision to let her go off by herself.

He wanted her beyond the capability of words. The way her mouth had fallen open at the scene at the brothel, the way her eyes glinted with arousal. He could sense that she wanted it, wanted him in that moment. The strain of his pants against his growing length almost caused him to groan. He needed to feel her, sink himself to his base into her walls and watch her scream. He'd never wanted anything more. Her body had opened to his for the slightest moment before her mental walls flew back up, blinding Kylo once again.

She was constantly back and forth, arguing with herself over her want for him, and Kylo couldn't figure out how to convince her to give herself to him.

She had left him full, feeling the need for release. It made him snippy.

He had been sitting in the grand hall before the procession of the old Senate, deciding their fate as he had come there to do. To his surprise, his prisoner had indeed made him hesitate in the decision to execute them, instead giving him an even better idea. He was just about to propose such when he sensed the most gut-wrenching feeling he'd ever felt. His Knights had immediately tensed up, sensing it too. They all froze, and moments later he had heard it.

She was screaming his name.

It had been some time since Kylo had felt what he could describe as fear, and somehow, he felt it then.

It was quickly turned into action. Finding that vile man on top of his prisoner had filled him with white-hot rage.

He felt something else too. Something he hated, something he suppressed until all he could feel was anger.

Guilt.

He'd grown fond of her. More often than not, she was amusing. But that didn't justify feeling this way. He was guilty because she had been hurt. He felt her pain as if it was his own, took ownership, and rolled in the shame of it.

That couldn't happen.

He wanted to distance himself, pull himself from her gravity.

The thought of parting from her was one he couldn't handle, though. Regardless, he knew she'd never accept him. He sensed it in her every day, her objection to him. He couldn't blame her. Even if he couldn't control the way he felt, he relied on her to keep them at bay.

He had made her attacker's death painful and slow. Even after his heart had stopped beating, Kylo still was not satisfied.

The man had been hired, and when he caught sight of her, had decided to put his own spin on her planned death.

Unfortunately, whoever hired him had foreseen Kylo's ability with the force, never revealing their identity to the attacker.

Kylo would find them.

After he had set the command shuttle on its path through space, he turned slowly to look at her. She was focused off somewhere in the distance, curled into a ball atop her seat, her hand tucked under her chin and her lips set in a pout.

He wanted her. He always wanted her. Every set of her brow, every turn of her mouth had him drawn towards her, a siren calling out just for him.

Aryo had been right. Her mind had become easier to read when Kylo had given her the adventure she'd always craved. Still, it was only when she picked and chose to. If Kylo made any move to put her guard up, it was instant.

But when he had her over his knee, when she finally stopped struggling and gave into the pleasure mounting within her, he'd seen more than he'd ever hoped for.

Everybody had a trigger. Something that allowed the flood gates to their mind to open wide. For most, it was fear. For his prisoner, he had learned, it was sex. And even better yet, submission.

Oh, she really was made for him.

He was worried. All the progress he had made with her could be thrown out the window if this attack scarred her enough. Not only that, he was worried about her in general. He could sense a bit of her shock and fear, but he couldn't get deep enough to find out if she was truly okay.

Fuck it.

Standing from his seat, he slowly made his way over to her. She didn't look at him as he squatted in front of her, keeping her head turned to the side.

Kylo didn't dare touch her, sensing her heart rate pick up.

"How are you feeling?"

It was what he wanted to know, no use in beating around the bush.

She closed her eyes in thought, and her face twitched, fighting off whatever emotion was coming to her. She opened her eyes slowly, turning towards him.

He kept his expression neutral, trying not to overwhelm her. He needed to know.

Suddenly, and without warning, his prisoner burst into tears, violent sobs wracking her chest. She surprised him as she leaned forward, her arms wrapping around his neck and her face hiding in the crook of his shoulder.

He didn't hesitate.

Motioning for Aryo to take over controls, he scooped her up in his arms and headed toward the back hallway of the command shuttle, away from the crowded main area.

She was crying relentlessly as he sat her down outside of a storage closet, on top of a steel ledge jutting out of the wall of the ship. She was eye level with him.

Her breaths were short and gasping, and her face had become flushed. Kylo held her head in his hands, urging her to look at him.

"Breathe. I need you to slow down, and breathe."

She looked at him with wide eyes, trying her best to follow his command. Her inhales were shaky and staccato, and her whole body was vibrating with nerves. After a while, she was able to catch her breath, her sobs having died down. Tears were still rolling from her eyes.

Kylo remained silent, leaning his hands on either side of her against the ledge. He waited patiently, giving her time to collect her thoughts.

She took a few steadying breathes and cast her gaze down, realizing that he'd just seen her vulnerable. She rubbed her eyes and spoke.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just...shaken up."

"Rightfully so." Kylo didn't understand why she was apologizing. He didn't usually tolerate bursts of emotion, but then again, what hadn't he made an exception for when it came to her?

She looked up at him at that. She took her time, staring at him curiously.

"Why did you even save me?" It came out in a whimper, almost inaudible.

Kylo felt something in his chest tighten. He cleared his throat, trying to suppress whatever was growing there.

"Are you serious?" He sounded edgier than he'd meant to, and her eyes narrowed.

"Well, yes. It's not like I'm your favorite person in the Galaxy," a hint of attitude sat behind her words. "I'm your prisoner, Kylo. I still don't understand." Her voice had grown desperate, searching for answers.

"Exactly. You're mine," he growled as he leaned in closer to her instinctually. Surprisingly, she didn't back away. Her chest began to rise and fall more deeply.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" she panted.

He was sure now. He looked directly in her eyes. "It means no one hurts you. Ever. I'm the only one allowed to touch you, and anyone who challenges that dies as gruesomely as that man did."

She was staring at him, eyes wide. It felt like years, her assessing him, deciding what to do next.

And what she did sent Kylo in a spiral he'd never come back from.

She simultaneously latched her hands into his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in so his middle was flush with hers.

She slammed her mouth to his with ferocity, immediately sliding her tongue along his lips, tasting him and groaning.

It didn't take him long to react.

His tongue found hers and they battled passionately. Their bodies wouldn't have been able to get closer if they tried, embracing each other with need. Both of their groans filled up the air around them and their hands were reaching across each other bodies, seeking touch.

Kylo's mind was swimming with pure ecstasy. Her mind had opened, blossoming like a flower, letting him see how much she was turned on, feeling the throb between her legs as if it were his own.

He growled anomalistically, eliciting a soft whine from her lips. His hand found the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling, trying to restrain himself from being as aggressive as he wanted to. He didn't want to scare his little lamb.

Yet.

Their lips separated with a wet sound, and he looked down at her, watching as her eyes were glazed over with lust, her lips parted in need. She was focused on his mouth, wanting more. He grinned mischievously.

"I want you begging for it."

Kylo knew he had to tread carefully. Her mind was keen to change on a whim. He'd have to really make her want it. Make her sure.

Pressing himself into her, he felt his erection rub against the apex of her thighs. Her eyes fluttered close as a groan fell from her open lips, her head craned upwards toward him as he grasped her hair.

"Look at me, prisoner."

She opened her eyes obediently.

"You're mine, and only mine." He pressed into her harder, rubbing friction against her where he knew she wanted it most. Her cheeks flushed, and Kylo leaned in to kiss her again. This time slowing down. He moved meticulously, bringing his hands up to cup her face, moving his tongue in long and languid motions. He wanted to explore her mouth, taste her, take her in. He could smell her, breathing in scents of amber and warmth.

Her body relaxed, falling limp, mesmerized by the care he was taking.

He pulled away from her slowly, backing up until they no longer touched. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, and he stared at her, panting.

Raising one hand to her mouth, he slid his thumb along her bottom lip, capturing the glisten of both their saliva before slowly putting it in her mouth.

She bravely kept eye contact with him before she playfully bit down.

Kylo hissed.

His hand went to her throat, squeezing just enough that her eyes widened. He stepped in.

"You won't be so brave when I tie you up and punish you for that."

Her hands went to his forearm, barely pleading for release. He could sense it was turning her on, and that she was trying her best to deny it.

He let go and stepped back once more.

"Pull yourself together, we're about to land."

He turned on his heel, leaving her shaken and breathless. As he triumphantly marched away, his smile grew wide.

Got her.

\----

You were spinning.

Still perched upon the steel ledge, your legs were spread wide, aching for Kylo's broad waist that had just been between them. The extremes of your day were beginning to weigh on you, and you were noticing how tired you'd become.

You put your shaky hands to your lips, feeling how swollen they'd become. Your body was still humming.

Holy fuck.

No one in the Galaxy, not even yourself, could've stopped you from kissing Kylo Ren at that moment.

The way he growled his ownership of you, the anger that flashed through his eyes as he spoke of killing your attacker. It reared something instinctual in you, your lower abdomen spiking with heat.

Fuck. That had been satisfying.

And also, not.

You craved so much more, some dam being broken wide open inside you.

You were sure you'd come to regret it. You knew yourself too well, you knew eventually you'd be reminded of why you refused him in the first place.

For now, though, you didn't give a flying fuck.

You could hear the ship gearing for landing and could feel the resistance of Lothal's atmosphere against it. Hopping down from the ledge, you steadied yourself against the wall, standing firmly until you felt the ship slow to a stop. You crept forward, running a hand through your tousled hair.

The Knights were lined up to deboard, and all of them were facing you.

You gulped, uncomfortable with all of their gazes. You were sure they knew intimate details of what had just happened, and your blush was increasingly obvious on your face.

"Ready?"

It was Kylo's voice. He had emerged from the controls and his hand was extended toward you, waiting for you to take it.

You exhaled. Now or never.

Reaching for him, your hand met his and immediately pulled you close to his side. Three Knights in front of you both, and three behind, you all departed the command shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I love all of you who read this, I'm serious, ya'll are my primary source of serotonin right now lol.  
> Excited to hear what you guys think of this one!   
> I hope you guys are being safe out there <3  
> xoxo


End file.
